The Red Dragon God of Domination
by wanderingboy
Summary: After Issei defeats his evil self Ddraig tells him that the attack used up all most all of his remaining life force and Ddraig tells him of a way to fix it but it is risky because he has to go to Ophis for help. (Update 1/10/18, story under rewrite)
1. Chapter 1 The new Issei plus Rias

Dragon God of Domination

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

"Ddraig, what's wrong with me?" asked Issei out loud to Ddraig since he didn't feel so good "After that fight with my evil self, I feel so weak." Continued Issei as he sat down

"I was afraid of this, but to beat your evil self, you used up almost all of your remaining life force." Answered Ddraig sadly as while Issei was a massive pervert, he treated him as an actual person and not just a weapon

"Can't we do what we did with Koneko again?" asked Issei hoping that would work, he refused to die again, he had some much to live for now

"I'm sorry Issei, but it won't be enough." Answered Ddraig sadly "Koneko isn't strong enough, but don't give up hope Issei." Continued Ddraig as he knew Koneko and even Kuroka wasn't strong enough to help him

"What do you mean, don't give up hope?" asked Issei wondering what Ddraig meant

"You will have to go and see Ophis, she is the only one I know of that could do it." Answered Ddraig as he knew Ophis could help Issei "But, it might be hard to convince her to help you."

"Didn't she like sweets?" asked Issei as he saw Ophis's mood change from her normal emotionless state, into a happy one when she saw some chocolate cookies

"Yes, she does." Answered Ddraig as he knew Ophis had a sweet tooth

"I'll make a deal with her then, help me and I'll give her as many sweets as she wants." Said Issei as he proposed his idea

"Hmm, a good idea Issei." Answered Ddraig as he knew Ophis would probably take Issei's deal "Well then, if you're going to do this Issei, you've got to be quick." Continued Ddraig as he could Issei didn't have that long left

"I'll write a note to everyone, before I leave." Said Issei as he grabbed a pen and paper from his bag

(About 30 minutes later, O.R.C, when everyone found the letter)

"Dear maou, I've I'd know this would've happened, I would've stopped Issei form fighting and gone in myself." Said Sirzechs shocked as everyone read the note Issei left for them

"Why has Issei gone to get help from Ophis?" asked Rias wondering why her Issei had to go the Ophis for help

"Issei's is part Dragon." Answered Michael getting a shocked look from everyone bar Sirzechs as he knew what he was saying "He's been one since his birth, his Scared Gear made him part Dragon." Explained Michael "Ophis, is said to be able to turn part Dragon's into pure blood Dragons."

"What could Ophis do to him?" asked Sirzechs wondering what Ophis could to do Issei if she helped him

"I don't think she will, Sirzechs." Said Michael getting a confused look from everyone "Ophis has never shown any forms of emotion, up until she met Issei." continued Michael as he started to explain as to why he thought Ophis wouldn't do anything to him

"Ophis has taken an interest in Issei?" asked Kiba shocked at the thought of Ophis taking an interest in anything that didn't concern returning to the Dimensional Gap

"I believe so, I don't know what that interest is, but that interest is there." Said Michael as he couldn't figure out why Ophis had taken an interest in Issei

(Underworld, Old Satan faction area, Khaos brigade base location)

"Careful partner, she is only with Kuroka, but this is the heart of the Khaos Brigade." Warned Ddraig as Issei landed atop a small mountain overlooking a small lake, Ophis and Kuroka could be seen sitting on two rocks by then edge of the water "You've got to do this now, otherwise you'll die." Warned Ddraig again as he didn't want to lose Issei

"Thanks, Ddraig." Thanked Issei as he took a deep breath "If I don't make it out of this, I want you to know you were the best friend and partner I could've wished for." Said Issei sincerely as he looked down at his left hand

"It means a lot to hear that Issei." Thanked Ddraig, it felt nice for Issei to say that "All most all of my other hosts have treated me as nothing but a weapon, it truly means a lot to me Issei." Continued Ddraig, Issei could hear than it did truly meant a lot to him

"No problem, Ddraig." Said Issei happily as he turned his attention back to Ophis and Kuroka, he guessed them could sense him "Here, goes nothing." Said Issei as he sighed

(Down by the lake, with Ophis and Kuroka)

As Issei landed in front of Ophis and Kuroka, well landed wasn't the right term. Issei landed in a lump, barely even able to stop himself from collapsing into the ground.

"Red Dragon Emperor, why are you here?" asked Ophis with no emotion in her voice or in her face

Issei slowly managed to push himself up into a stand, this made Ophis and Kuroka curious. This wasn't the Issei they knew, something bad had happened. It wasn't until both of them focused on him, they found out the reason why. His life force was almost completely gone, it shouldn't have been like this.

"Ophis." Said Ddraig as the gem on Issei's right hand glowed green "Can you save my partner's life?" asked Ddraig as he knew both Ophis and Kuroka could tell that Issei was close to death, though it could only be seen on Kuroka's shocked face

"Why should I?" asked Ophis still with no emotion in her voice

Kuroka looked at Ophis in shock, it was no secret that Kuroka had developed a crush on Issei. The crush had formed after the Loki fight, when Kuroka had found out that Issei had helped her sister use her Nekoshou powers again.

"Ophis, I think you should consider this." Said Kuroka as she gave a stern look at Ophis, Kuroka wasn't scared to show that she didn't like that Ophis wasn't going to help Issei

"Ophis." Said Issei weakly, both Kuroka and Ophis could barely hear him "If you grant me this request, I'll give you as many sweets as you want. No matter what type they're, I'll get them for you." Continued Issei putting his offer on the table

"He knew Ophis like sweets, very crafty Issei." Laughed Kuroka to herself, as she'd given Ophis sweets the first time they'd met

As Ophis listen to Issei's proposition, Issei, Kuroka and Ddraig noticed the small smile that appeared at the corner of Ophis's mouth.

"Very well, I will grant your request." Said Ophis as she jumped off the rock she was sitting on, and walked over to Issei

"Thank you Ophis, this means a lot to me." Thanked Issei before he blacked out

Ophis then raised her right hand, a small black Western Dragon appeared out the palm of her hand, the black dragon looked back at his mistress wondering what to do. Ophis gestured with her other hand towards Issei, no words were spoken between the two Dragons. The small black Dragon knew what his mistress wanted, so he floated down to Issei. The small black Dragon then entered Issei though his chest, after a few seconds, a bright flash of black and crimson erupted out of Issei.

As the blinding light died down, it allowed Kuroka to see and feel that Issei was alive "I'll go and tell the Gremory's the good news." Said Kuroka happily as she ran her hand through Issei's new crimson hair that had the occasional black streak as well "Where shall I have everyone meet you?" asked Kuroka as she had no plans on staying with the Khoas Brigade anymore, she had to tell everyone the truth

"Have them meet us out the back of their mansion." Answered Ophis as she stood looking at the new Issei, Kuroka couldn't read what Ophis was thinking, as there were still no emotions on her face

"Okay." Answered Kuroka happily as she teleported away

(Underworld, Gremory mansion, main Living room)

"Rias, we don't know if Issei will come back." Said Venelana to her daughter, it broke her heart to say it as she's loved what Issei had done for her daughter and her peerage

"Issei will come back to us." Responded Rias sternly as she didn't like what her mother was saying, a part of her knew her mother was stating a possible truth, but the larger part of her didn't want to listen to it "He will."

"You haven't lost him, Rias Gremory" said a female voice that everyone knew

"Kuroka?!" yelled everyone in the room shocked "What are you doing here? What do you mean we haven't lost Issei yet" asked Rias demanding an answer out of Kuroka

"Haven't you heard the saying don't shoot the messenger?" asked Kuroka with a smile as she sat on the arm of one of the sofa's, while everyone else in the room prepared to fight "Issei is with Ophis, they both should be out back of the mansion by now." Continued Kuroka as she gestured towards the back gardens

"How can we trust you?" asked Rias eyeing Kuroka "You're a murderer and a terrorist." Stated Rias as Kuroka was one of the most wanted strays of all time

"Ex terrorist." Corrected Kuroka as everyone looked at her confused "Me and Ophis have the left the chaos brigade." Continued Kuroka

"While that may be so, you're a murderer." Said Rias as everyone didn't take their eyes off her

"I killed my former master and his family with good intensions." Explained Kuroka getting a shocked reaction from everyone "Sirzechs, if you'd listen back then, things would've been different." Continued Kuroka as she reminded Sirzechs that she'd tried to tell him what her former master was doing, but Sirzechs didn't listen

"The reason I didn't listen, was because you didn't have enough proof to back up your claim." Answered Sirzechs not taking his eyes off Kuroka

"True, I didn't have enough proof." Agreed Kuroka as she remembered that she didn't have enough proof back then "But, now I do." Continued Kuroka as black book appeared in her right hand

"What is in that book, that can prove your innocence's?" asked Rias wondering what was in the book that Kuroka was claiming could prove her innocence's

"Your old master diary." Said Sirzechs as he noticed that it said Kuroka's old master name on the front

"Yes, it is." Said Kuroka as she looked at the diary with hate, it brought back memories she didn't want to remember, ever again "It contains log after log of what sick experiments he performed, not only on me but hundreds of others." Continued Kuroka as she held out the book towards Sirzechs

After a few seconds, Sirzechs took the diary and started to quickly read through it. At some points he had to stop himself from throwing up, he'd seen some stuff in the Devil civil war, but this made him sick to the very bone.

Sirzechs's coughed into his hand, he'd read enough "You were right Kuroka, you have my sincerest apologies." Apologized Sirzechs as he bowed his head slightly to Kuroka "If I'd known that House Nebiros, was trying to create Super Devils for the Old Satan Faction, I would've had them destroyed and you'd been rewarded." Continued Sirzechs as he told everyone what House Nebiros had done

Kuroka had been a scapegoat, for the Old Satan faction. They'd played right into their hands, they'd even wiped out Nekomata and Nekoshou kind.

"You're forgiven." Said Kuroka as she really couldn't hold that big of a grudge "Anyway, on to the main reason why I'm here." Continued Kuroka as she reminded everyone of why she was here

"Right. You said Issei was out in the back gardens with Ophis?" asked Rias as she remembered what Kuroka said

"Yes, they should be here by now." Said Kuroka as she smiled "Shall we?" suggested Kuroka

(Back of the Gremory mansion)

As everyone made their way to the back garden, they saw Ophis standing over what looked like Issei. Only this man had crimson hair, with the occasional black streak as well. Everything else told them that this man was Issei, as they could still sense Ddraig. Everyone slowly walked up to Ophis, they didn't know how Ophis would react.

Rias bent down next to Issei, and ran her hand through Issei's knew hair colour "Is Issei okay?" asked Rias as she looked up at Ophis, who was eating a cookie

"Issei's is fine, he'll wake up soon." Said Ophis in-between eating her cookie

"What happened to his hair?" asked Rias as while she did like this red and black style, she missed his original brown colour

"A side effect." Answered Ophis as she continued eating

"Since Ophis is too busy, I'll explain what Ophis has told me about this process." Said Kuroka as Ophis showed no signs of explaining the situation to everyone "Issei's hair change is a product of the transformation, as three powers combined to save Issei."

"Three?" asked Sirzechs shocked as he could understand two, those two would be Ophis and Ddraig's. But, who's was the third. It wasn't Kuroka's, as Issei would probably have a pair of cat ears and a tail.

"Issei's third power is that of a pure blood Devil, a Gremory and Bael combo, to be precise." Answered Kuroka with a smile as she saw the reaction of everyone, it was priceless

"Wait… you mean?" asked Rias shocked at what Kuroka was saying

"Yep, Issei's is now your younger brother." Answered Kuroka with a smile "Once Issei wakes, he'll have the 'Power of Destruction' from the Bael clan, the extreme Demonic power of the Gremory clan, all of Ophis's powers." Said Kuroka as she explained Issei's new powers as best she can "Of course, it will take time for Issei to truly control his new abilities."

"Wow." Was all that Rias managed to say

"Oh, and he still has the Boosted Gear." Added Kuroka with a smile

"Nghhh." Groaned Issei as he started to wake up, his single red tail slowly appeared from behind him

"Issei!" yelled Rias happily as she brought Issei into the tightest hug she could

"Rias, do you mind keeping the noise down?" asked Issei groaning sleepily as his eyes opened slowly "I'm still getting used to my new senses, so please keep the noise down" continued Issei as he sat up

"Sorry, Issei." Apologized Rias as she adjusted the hug so she could look into Issei's brown eyes, only to see that they were now heterotrimeric. Issei's right eye was the same blue as her own, while Issei's left eye was a deep green

"It's okay." Said Issei as he really couldn't stay angry as Rias's concerned face, seeing Rias so concerned made him think.

Rias had admitted her love for him, but he'd never truly returned it, he'd been too scared. It was the same for everyone that had admitted they loved him, he was too scared. It was all thanks to Raynare, thanks to her, he thought any woman could love him. He kept thinking that to stop himself from being hurt again, but in the end. The only people that were getting hurt, where the women that loved him

"No, not anymore." Thought Issei to himself "I won't hurt them anymore."

"Issei?" asked Asia as everyone wondered why Issei stayed quite "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just my senses feeling like they've been turned up to eleven." Answered Issei with a smile, it was partly true

"Okay, if you say so." Said Asia happily as she hugged Issei

Issei happily returned the hug, then his stomach growled loudly. "I feel like I could eat a horse." commented Issei

"Well then, let's get something to eat." Announced Sirzechs happily "Ophis, Kuroka, you're more than welcome to join us." Continued Sirzechs as he turned and faced Kuroka and Ophis

(time skip, after dinner, Rias's personal room)

"Issei, you've been acting different since you woke up." Said Rias as she took a sip of wine out of her glass "What's going on?" asked Rias as she could tell something was different about Issei, and it wasn't that he was a pure blood Dragon and Devil. It was something else, he'd been acting more like a lover. Rias loved this, as Issei never really showed that he loved her. It felt nice, but she had to wonder why the sudden change of attitude.

"Hugh." Sighed Issei deeply as he placed his wine glass on the table "I knew I couldn't hide it from you Rias." Said Issei with a smile "With what has happened today, it's given me a chance to think." Continued Issei as he looked out the window, taking in the great view of the Underworld night sky

"What did you think about?" asked Rias wondering what Issei thought about

"About how I was too scared." Answered Issei as he didn't want to tell Rias right away

"Scared about what?" asked Rias as she tilted her head to the side slightly

"How I was scared to admit I love you." Said Issei as he saw Rias blush the same colour as their hair "How I was too scared to admit that I love Asia, Akeno, everyone!"

"Is this about?" asked Rias as she'd finally guessed why Issei hadn't admitted he loved her

"Yes." Answered Issei with hate in his voice "It's about her."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Rias suggesting to talk about it, as she could tell Raynare affected Issei more than anyone thought

"I have to, I owe it to you and to everyone." Answered Issei as he owed everyone an explanation

"Take it as slow as you want Issei, I'm not going to rush you." Said Rias as she raised her right hand and cupped Issei's left cheek

"Thank you, Rias." Thanked Issei happily as he couldn't help but nuzzle into Rias's soft hand, a pleased purr resonated from his throat

Rias couldn't help but find this cute, she'd only hear Koneko purr a few times. "You sound cute." Commented Rias happily

"Thanks Rias." Thanked Issei happily as he purred even more, his tail started to sway back and forth happily

(10 minutes later)

"Issei, I…" said Rias as she started to talk, only to be cut off by Issei placing his right index finger on her lips, silencing her

"Shh, it's okay Rias, it's all in the past." Said Issei silencing Rias, he didn't want to remember Raynare anymore

"Issei…" said Rias as her cheeks quickly turned the same colour as her hair "You're an idiot."

"True." Agreed Issei as he was an idiot "But, I'm your idiot." Continued Issei with a smile as he removed his index finger from Rias's soft lips

"Yes, you're my idiot." Agreed Rias happily as she gently shook her head slightly "I wouldn't have it any other way." Continued Rias happily as her arms started to snake there way behind Issei's back

"I love you, Rias." Said Issei softly as Rias brought their face mere millimetres appeared

"I love you too, Issei." Said Rias happily as she kissed Issei, to which Issei happily returned

As both Rias and Issei wrapped their arms around each other's waist, they couldn't help but let their thoughts wander back to the first time they'd kissed. On the back of that Griffin, it was not long after Issei had beaten Riser, and saved Rias from a life of servitude.

As Rias and Issei continued to kiss, more and more lust started to grow between them. Subconsciously, both Issei's and Rias hands started to slowly move their hands around each other's bodies, both seeking more pleasure.

Issei's hands slowly started to sneak their way downwards, first to Rias's lower back. Issei's stayed around Rias's lower back for a few seconds, pulling Rias in closer, making her feel Issei's growing boner. Issei's hands, then sneaked their way down to Rias's ass, and squeezed. A pleased moan escaped from Rias, it joined with her other moans of pleasure she'd been having since Issei's hands had started to snake their way down.

Rias's hand slowly snaked their way upwards, from Issei's upper back, to his neck. Rias's arms and hands slowly sneaked up towards Issei's neck, once they had reached Issei's neck, they gently pulled Issei closer, pressing Rias's chest into Issei more and more. At the feeling of Rias's breasts, Issei started to let out a low pleased purr that was full of lust.

Issei parted from their kiss, her cherry lipstick she had on was lovely, instantly he heard a displeased moan. "Rias…" said Issei as he looked into Rias's deep blue eyes, the eyes he loved. Issei's voice was low, and full of lust. Rias knew what Issei wanted, he wanted more, they both wanted more

"More…" moaned Rias as she gently grinned her lower lips against Issei's fully grown boner, which was easily reached from her lips, to her ass and maybe even poked out past her ass

"Are you sure Rias?" asked Issei shocked, as he felt like things were going to quickly "We can wait, if you want." Continued Issei as he didn't want to rush things

Rias didn't answer Issei with words, she kissed Issei again. When Rias kissed Issei again, it had some force with it, making him fall backwards, onto Rias's bed. As Issei fell, he brought Rias down with him, since his hands were still firmly grasping Rias's ass. As Rias feel on top of Issei, she'd managed to pin Issei beneath her, as both of her hands had landed just above Issei's shoulders.

"Does this answer your question, Issei?" asked Rias her voice was practically dripping with lust and mirth

"I suppose it does." Answered Issei with a perverted smile

Rias smirked happily as she leaned down for another kiss, but as she got near, Issei did something Rias didn't expect him to do. Issei flipped their positions, pinning Rias beneath him.

"While I do like you on top of me big sis." purred Issei with a perverted smile "The new me, likes to be in control." Continued Issei as he nibbled at Rias's neck, knowing it was one of her erogenous zones

Rias knew what Issei was saying, Dragon kind liked to have dominance over their mates. Before mating, the two would fight it out to see who would be in control of mating. Though, Rias knew she wouldn't really mind that. She knew Issei wouldn't abuse it, he cared too much about her to hurt her.

"Why are you calling me big sister?" asked Rias as she'd wondered why Issei had been calling her that, though it did turn her on slightly.

In the supernatural world, incest is just a word. Since they were negatively affected by it, all races used it to keep their bloodlines pure. Devils were one of, if not the best example of this. As brother and sister would be married, daughter and father and so on.

"Well, you are my older sister now." Answered Issei purring his answer into Rias's neck, making her moan "And besides, we're both turned on by it." Continued Issei as he'd sneaked the tip of his tail to Rias's lover's lips

"Well then." Said Rias in a seductive voice "Be a good younger brother, and please your older sister." Purred Rias as she kissed Issei again

As they continued to kiss, Issei started undressing Rias. First, Issei took off the black shoulder cape, and threw it to onto the floor. Then Issei undid Rias's black ribbon, and threw it onto the floor with Rias's shoulder cape. Issei then unbuttoned the top two buttons of Rias's white shirt, allowing access to Rias's neck.

Issei then broke the kiss, making Rias instantly moaned in displeasure, but Rias's displeased moans didn't last long. As Issei slowly moved down to Rias's neck, and bit into it. Rias moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, thanks to Akeno, she might've become a bit of a masochist. After a few seconds Issei retracted his mouth, and looked down at Rias's neck. Now on Rias's neck, was a small Crimson Dragon that was curled up sleeping, it looked as if it had been tattooed onto her neck. As Issei pulled Rias into another kiss, he smirked, in his mind, Issei knew Rias soon would be his, for the rest of time itself.

Issei hands, then started to unbutton the rest of Rias her long sleeve shirt, throwing it to the small pile of Rias's clothes that had started from. For a few moments, Issei's hands played with Rias's huge breasts through her purple corset. Rias had become a moaning mess, she couldn't do anything to stop Issei. She didn't want to. Issei then unbuttoned Rias's purple corset, Rias's breasts bounced as Issei pulled her corset off and threw it onto the clothes pile. Deciding to have some fun and tease Rias even more, he grabbed Rias's hard nipples and twisted them slightly. Rias moaned again in a mix of pain and pleasure, Issei knew how to please her and he was using it to his advantage.

Issei then sneaked his right hand down to Rias's waist, and then unzipped Rias's magenta skirt and threw it on to the clothes pile. Issei now had complete access to Rias's cum soaked magenta panties, with his right hand, Issei started to tease Rias's entrance through her panties. By this point, Issei was starting to get tired of doing all the teasing. So, Issei raised his left hand and clicked his fingers, activating 'Dress Break' to destroy his clothes. While at the same time, finally pulling off Rias's cum soaked panties.

"Wait a sec, little brother." Said Rias as she placed her right index finger on Issei's lips, stopping him from kissing her again "You've had your fun teasing me, it's only fair I return the favour." Continued Rias as he left hand went down and started to slowly jerk-off

Issei let out a low pleased purr as he felt Rias's hand on his dick, her hands were so soft, as ironic as it is, her hand felt as if an angel was touching him. "Mhhh. I like the sound of that, very much." Purred Issei in response

Rias smiled a lustful smile "Then lie down, and let big sis take care of you." Order Rias with mirth in her voice

"Yes, big sis." Purred Issei in response as he leaned down and kissed Rias

Issei then placed his hands on Rias's waist, Issei then started to roll onto his back, pulling Rias's with him. Issei landed on his back, his head landing on one of the many pillows. While Rias ended up straddling Issei's hips, with Issei's huge dick twitching against her lower abdomen.

"What a naughty little brother." Teased Rias as she touched the tip of Issei's dick "I've caught my little brother jacking off, thinking about me." Continued Rias with a perverted smile as she told Issei how she wanted to do things "What a naughty younger brother I have." Continued Rias as she gentle squeezed Issei's dick and slowly started to jack Issei's off

"Ahh!" moaned Issei, Rias's hand was so soft, it was so hard not to cum right away "What are you… Ahh! …Doing?" moaned Issei getting into character

"I'm going to punish you." Responded Rias as she squeezed Issei's dick once again, thus time a bit harder "As a big sister, I have to give my naughty little brother a fitting punishment." Continued Rias as she stopped jacking Issei off

"A fitting punishment?" asked Issei putting on a fake concerned look

"You're not allowed to cum, until I say so." Whispered Rias seductively into Issei's right ear "Otherwise, I'm going to punish you even more." Continued Rias warning Issei as she gently bit his ear "Do you understand, little brother?"

"Ahh!" moaned Issei again in pain and pleasure "Yes, sis!"

"Good." Said Rias smiling happily as she leaned down and gently bit Issei's lower lip

(Updated, 01/10/18)


	2. Chapter 2 Akeno and Ophis

Dragon God of Domination

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(morning time)

"Mhh it's morning already" said a sleepy Issei as there was a knock a the door

"Master, Mistress my I come in I need to talk to you" said a voice behind the door

"Yes you can come in what is it you need to talk to us about and keep it quiet Rias is still sleeping" said Issei as the maid stepped through the door

"Thank you master the thing I need to talk to you two about is that lady Venelana would like to talk to you in the living room" said the maid

"Thank you please tell mother that we will be there in 10 minutes" said Issei

"Of course master I'll leave you" said the maid as she left

"Nice girl partner do you agree" said Ddraig

"Morning partner and I didn't expect you to say that I thought I was the pervert" said Issei

"Haha true but I'm still a man it's a good thing I can look through your memories since I don't have a body anymore" said Ddraig

"True I feel for you man your the best friend a person could ask for and the pest partner I could have" said Issei

"Thanks Issei you were like a son to me that I never had but now you are my son I feel the same way I would like to talk but sleeping beauty is about to wake up and you have to go and see Venelana also Rias has a surprise for you" said Ddraig

"Haha what's the surprise" said Issei

"You'll find out and you will be happy" said Ddraig

"Oh well il ask Rias" said Issei as he new she was starting to wake up so he leaned down and kissed her

"Mhh morning Issei I have something to tell you" said Rias parting from the kiss

"Me too Ddraig said you have something to tell me do you what to go first or me" said Issei

"You can go first my Issie but first help me with my clothes please" said Rias

"Of course thought I prefer you without them anyway mother would like to see us in the living room" said Issei helping Rias with her bra and giving her later tits a quick flick to tease her

"Ahh Issei I'm surprised you called her mother well you are my young brother now, anyway the thing I wanted to say was that I'm pregnant" said Rias

"Your I'm going to be a farther how can you be certain" said Issei shocked that he would be a father already

"I had this dream like thing are first child told me that because your a dragon god so most normal rules don't apply to you so she could tell me" said Rias

"Wow Ddraig was right he said what you have to say to me and I would be happy he must of sensed it, I don't know what to say I'm so happy " said Issei

"I'm the same my Issei well we best not keep mother waiting should we tell everyone the good news" said Rias

"Let's wait until everyone is with us let's go my Rias" said Issei putting put out his hand for Rias

"let us go my dragon god" said Rias laughing at Issei behaviour

(living room)

"Mother good morning" said both Rias and Issei as they came in

"Good morning to you as well I'm surprised you called me mother Issei " said Venelana

"Well I am your youngest child now and besides me and Rias are going to get married so I'll be calling you mother from that" said Issei

"True and for reasons I called you here now has no point to talk about" said Venelana

"What's was the reason mother" said Rias

"It was Riser he was trying to get married to you again because it went round that Issei left you" said Venelana

"I did disappear but invite him over I want to see his face when we tell him two things" said Issei

"I'm not surprised but what's the other thing you are going to say to him" said Venelana

"You'll find out when he gets here make sure everyone else from dinner last night is their" said Issei

"Okay Issei I just hope it's good news" said Venelana

"Don't worry it's very good news for us and not for Riser" said both

"I can't wait" said Venelana as she got the servants to prepare it and tell the others to go along with it until Issei appears

(time skip Riser appears)

"Thank you for having me over Lady Gremory and thank you for excepting my offer to join are two family's together and to bring the next additions to my harem as well" said Riser pissing of everyone and making Issei very mad

"I didn't invite you here at all for joining are family's together but for a person to tell you to keep away from my daughter" said Venelana

"Ha you can't be joking Issei left Rias she is mine by the laws that two pure bloods have to marry" said Riser

"And she is marrying a pure blood devil Riser so get lost before o kill you" said Issei

"Ha you your a reincarnated devil and you left your master you should be a stray Venelana you are breaking laws I will report this and have your family pay for this" said Riser hoping that would scare him off

"I'm not a stray even brother says so and I'm now a pure blood devil the same as brother and Rias who is also my wife, and your the one breaking laws not me" said Issei

"Ha what laws am I breaking then" said Riser

"One of the laws signed between us the devils and dragons" said Sirzech

"Bull she is having my child if you like it or not" said Riser pissed

"To late Rias is already carrying my child and I hadn't planned to kill you but know I will" said Issei shocking all in the room that Rias was pregnant

"Ha you can't kill me" said Riser not believing that Issei could he was a Phoenix he was immortal

"Oh yes I can and I won't be breaking any laws to so when you say hi to death tell them that Issei sent you then apologies on my behalf for the inconvenience" said Issei rushing at Riser

"Ha you can't kill" said Riser as Issei's hot him once and killing him instantly

"That's delta with" said Issei back to normal

"Nice line Issie and Rias is pregnant" said Sirzech on Issei's one liner and asking if Rias was pregnant

"Thanks and yes Rias is pregnant" said Issei

"You did only last night how could you tell so soon" asked Venelana

"I had like a dream like state and are daughter told my that it's because Issei is now a dragon god that some laws don't apply to him is that true Ophis" said Rias

"Yes it is Rias we don't follow most of the laws in the world but unusually it takes a week or so for it to happen not right after" said Ophis shocking all

"Wow how much are you going to impress us Issei " said Akeno

"Don't ask me I don't know, what's going to happen to Risers family now" said Issei

"Well since Riser threatened a two members of a family all his wealth and his servants will be given to you and Rias plus a female member of the family will be given as an apology to us" said Sirzech

"Okay let's go have breakfast then that can be sorted out" said Issei as they all left to eat

(After breakfast)

"Rias can I have my time with Issei please" asked Akeno

"Okay but you better be ready for him just a friendly warning I'll tell the rest that it's your turn with Issei" said Rias

"Thank you Rias" said Akeno

"Im going to have to start organising Issei's harem but Issei did say he wanted to have orgy's once everyone has had their first time" said Rias

"Oh I can't wait for that it will be fun" said Akeno going to get Issei

"Akeno is going to have a lot of fun with Issei " said Rias in her thoughts

(With Issie)

"Issei can you come with me please" said Akeno

"Sure I could Akeno" said Issei as he was led to Akeno's own room

(lemon)

"Ahh Issei what do you think your doing" said Akeno as Issie cast the same spell as last night and pinned her on the bed and started stripping her

"What do you mean Akeno I know you came to fuck me but I'm not gonna let you be in control I'm in control" said Issie teasing her tits and pussy

"Ahh Issei it's so good please more" said Akeno

"Your already dropping wet and you called me a pervert I think I'm just going to keep teasing you for a bit" said Issei

"Ahh Issei please more I'm cumming" said Akeno Cummings on his hand

"That's not the proper way to ask your master is it" said Issei

"Ahh master please use my body as you wish I'm yours alone" said Akeno

"Good girl Akeno you deserve a reward for begging your master" said Issei as he lined up his huge dick with her pussy

"Dear God ow your so big Issei " said Akeno

"Haha let's have some shall we my little fallen angel" said Issei as he bit Akeno's collar bone

"Ahh Issei it will never fit" said Akeno

"Don't worry it will fit why do you think I bit your collar bone it made it possible for you to take me in any hole so let's have some fun" said Issei as he ramed it into her pussy

"Ahh Issei please slow down" said Akeno

"I thought you were a sadist and masochist you should like it this ruff Rias did last night" said Issei

"Ahh I can now understand why Rias loved this last night this is so good I'm going to come again" said Akeno

"Me to I'm going to fill your womb with my cum until you look nine months pregnant hell with that amount that's probably why Rias got pregnant" said Issei

"Ahh please I want your children" said Akeno

"Don't worry we will have all of time it's self so let's get started shall we" said Issei as he started cumming full force

"Ahh it feels so good" said Akeno

(A few minutes later)

"Ahh that was great wow you were right about the amount of cum" said Akeno looking at her huge stomach

"I'm not done yet Akeno it's time for the next round" said Issei

"Issei my womb won't take anymore" said Akeno trying to crawl away

"Oh don't worry it won't be your pussy it will be your ass" said Issei as he hot Akeno's ass

"Issei slow down ahh" said Akeno as Issie slammed into her ass down to the Base without any warning

"Oh but your ass is telling me different" said Issei hitting her ass again

"Ahh master more" said Akeno loving the treatment Issei was giving her

"Good girl you are loving your masters dick up your ass don't you, I can tell you love to be fucked hard isn't that correct" said Issei slapping her again

"Yes I love master treating me this way please master cum in my ass" said Akeno

"Oh don't worry I will be cumming in your ass right now" said Issei as he pulled until his tip was left in then plunged back into her

"Yes thank you master" said Akeno as she got even bigger

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh Issie that was great let me clean your dick" said Akeno as but Issei's dick between her tits and licking the tip

"Ahh nice Akeno you did what I wanted unlike Rias I had to tell her to clean me, tell me how does my dick taste with my cum and your own juices" said Issei

"It tastes great please say your going to cum again" said Akeno

"I am I'm going to cover your tits and face then shove it down throat and I don't want to see any cum on my dick is that understood" said Issei as he pulled out from her tits and started cumming

"Ahh Mhh" said Akeno as Issie came on her and then shoved it down her throat

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh that was nice thanks Akeno I'll leave you to clean yourself up, Ophis said I will need to train to control my new powers I'll see you and the others for lunch" said Issie kissing Akeno and leaving to go train with Ophis

"Okay I'll tell the others see you soon Issie " said Akeno

(in the Gremory training room)

"Ophis I'm here we're are you what is that portal and a note from Ophis saying go through" said Issie walking in and seeing a portal with a note from Ophis

"It's Ophis power so it can't be a trap we'll here goes nothing" said Issie stepping into the portal and being teleported into the dimensional gap

"The dimensional gap is Ophis planning on having me fight great red or something" said Issie

"Your late Issie " said Ophis

"Haha I was preoccupied with Akeno, so we are training in the dimensional gap makes sense I'm a dragon god with little control over my power so when do we start" said Issie

"You will start by getting control of the amount of power you use in a attack, then concealing your aura and finally changing from your human to dragon forms" said Ophis

"Okay I'm ready but I have an idea" said Issie

"Your an idiot Issie" said Ddraig over the mind link

"Not now Ddraig" said Issie back

"What would that be Issei " said Ophis

"After I have done say 4 hours of training I will challenge you to a fight and however loses has to do what the winner wants for a week" said Issei

"Definitely a idiot" said Ddraig

"This idiot has taken on a God only being a devil for a few months so I like to push my luck anyways me and Ophis both have the same idea at what we're going to do to each other so sit back and relax" said Issei

"Haha your being very bold with this bet Issie but I like it so I agree and Ddraig will be the witness but when we do fight Ddraig can't help you out in anyway" said Ophis as she new what Issei was planning to do to her but he wanted to make it more fun

"Fine I agree now let's begin training" said Issei as he gathered magic in his hand

(time skip 5 hours almost at the end of the fight)

"Haha ahh you have done well Issie an hour we have been fighting and you almost had me beat but I win" said Ophis congratulating Issie before throw another ball of magic at Issei

"What were are you Issie" said Ophis as the ball hit a illusion of Issei

"Behind you Ophis" said Issie as he bit Ophis collar bone

"Ahh you tricked me" said Ophis

"All's fair in love and war my Ophis" said Issei as he used a spell he learnt from training with Ddraig in his subconscious will training with Ophis making her drop to her knees

"Ahh I feel so hot" said Ophis

"That's because with bitting your neck it allowed me to use a spell on you that I was working on will we were training" said Issei using dress break on her clothes

"I've won don't you agree Ophis or I could increase the power on the spell" said Issei as he was standing in front of a defeated Ophis

"Ahh yes I admit defeat I'm yours for a week" said Ophis

"Haha time for me to claim my prize" said Issei as he used magic to bind her in place and grabbing her tits

"Ahh Issei " said Ophis

"It's master for a week my little dragon now present yourself to your master" said Issei slapping her ass

"Aha yes master" said Ophis as she put her ass towards Issei

"What a nice few now on to the fun part" said Issei as he slammed into her pussy

"Ahh master don't be so ruff please" said Ophis in her lolicon form

"Ahh nope this feeling is great I'm going to cum in your tiny body" said Issei

"Ahh I'm cumming" said Ophis as Issei's started cumming in her tiny body

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh that was nice but I think I want to fuck the older looking you now otherwise cum will be coming out your mouth when I cum in your ass" said Issei looking at Ophis swollen womb that was now bigger than her form

"Ahh thank you master" said Ophis changing her body to around the same as Rias only with bigger tits

"Now it's time for me to fuck your ass" said Issei as he went balls deep in her

"Ahh it feels so good more master" said Ophis giving in to the pleasure

"Oh who new that the infinite dragon god was a slut I wonder what the world would say to that" said Issei

"I'm not sluty it's just feels so good I just never new that sex was this good" said Ophis trying to deny the fact that she was loving Issie cock in her ass

"Oh really admit you like it or ill stop" said Issei slowing down

"No don't stop please" said Ophis trying to use her legs to keep him in but falling

"Say it" demanded Issei

"Okay I'm a sluty dragon god only for master to use" said Ophis giving into Issei demanding voice

"Good girl I think you deserve a reward" said Issei cumming inside of her again

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh now clean my dick" said Issei pulling out and putting in front of her

"Ha ahh yes master" said Ophis unable to go again his sent

"Ahh your getting good I'm already going to cum again" said Issei as Ophis was working hard on his dick

"Mhh please cum mhh" said Ophis as she was cut off by Issei sending another load into her

"Ahh another great time, let's go back for food but I guess your not that hungry Ophis" said Issei

"Bad pun Issei " said Ddraig

"Haha whelp we best get going after dinner we're going home after" said Issei

(Just arriving at Issie's house)

"What the dear did are son just teleport and why does he have he have red hair like Rias" said Mr Hyoudou to his wife

"Yes I think he did and why does he have red hair" said Miss Hyoudou

"I can explain this but you might want to get a drink" said Ophis

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking" said Mr Hyoudou

"I am Ophis Ouroboros also know as the infinite dragon god a mate of Issei " said Ophis

"A ddragon god and from what I understand your a wife of are son" said Miss Hyoudou

"Due to circumstances Issei is not your son anymore" said Ophis

"What do you mean Issei is not are son anymore what have you done to him" said Mr Hyoudou

"Ophis saved my live after I almost died for the third time" said Issei

"What almost died for the third time you have some explaining to do young man" said Mistress Hyoudou

"Let's get a drink because we have half a year to talk about" said Issei scratching the back of his head

(a few hours later)

"Wow I can't believe all of that has happened in half a year and thank you all for what you have done for my Issei " said Mr and Miss Hyoudou

"Don't worry about it mom, dad my life has gotten better through only thing I'm going to hate about marrying Rias is that I have to be head of the Gremory family until Millicas or my kids take over" said Issie

"Haha true I'm not going to like it either Issie but it will happen good thing at best it will be a few years for Millicas and 16 years for are girl" said Rias

"Your pregnant Rias" said Mr Hyoudou

"Yep, Akeno and Ophis as well it's thanks to Issei being made of pure power now he can literally get a woman pregnant even when their not on their period" said Rias

"I hope this doesn't get out of hand Issei " said Mr Hyoudou

"Well I'm going to live forever and so will my girls so I can have as many as they want" said Issei

"Won't that cause a problem if one of them decides to go against you" said Miss Hyoudou

"Nope at best they will be dragon King level maybe heavenly dragon, mine and Issie's will be a dragon god but she will be in control of her powers and anyway dragons have a high code of honour and one of the worst things a dragon can do is go against their parents" said Ophis

"Makes sense what are you going to do about your hair at school Issei " Mr Hyoudou

"Just use a bit of magic to make people I dyed my hair this colour years ago" said Issie

"Well it's late we best go to sleep" said Rias

"Agreed goodnight" said Issei to his original parents


	3. Chapter 3 Kuroka and Sona loves Issei

Highschool dxd Dragon God Of Domination

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(At the school gates the next morning)

"Has Issei always had red hair" said a girl

"Yes he has he said he dyed it a few years back and why is he locked arms with sister Rias" said the girls friend

"I wonder as well he probably black mailed her" said the first girl

"Wouldn't put it pass him" said the second girl

"You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their back's" said an older looking Koneko

"Who are you and why should we care about that it's Issei we are talking about" said the first girl

"Because Issei is my master and I will not tolerate you insulting my master" said the older looking Koneko shocking all there

"How is Issei your master" said the first girl

"Because I'm Rias fiancé and now I'm part of the Gremory family and any member of the family has personal servants and Kuroka is one of mine" said Issei walking up to the girls talking about him with Rias still in his left arm shocking all

"Why would she marry you and Kuroka why do you look like Koneko" said the first girl

"Because Koneko is my little sister" said Kuroka

"Why hasn't see talked about you" said the second girl

"We were taken in by another house when we lost are parents but that man tried to rape Koneko and I killed him and had all the family's come after me because they thought I killed him for no reason, Koneko ended up with Rias and I have been on the run until Issei helped people believe me and got me back with my Koneko" said Kuroka shocking all

"That's such a sad story but Issei doing something like that doesn't seem like him" said the first girl

"Hey I may be a pervert but I still have a heart and when I found out the situation between them I had to do something about it" said Issei shocking all because all they thought Issei thought about was women but to hear those words come out of his mouth made all think they had been to harsh on him

"Wow I never thought you were anything but a pervert" said the girls

"Anyway Issei it's good to see you again shall we go peek at break" said the perverted duo

"Nope I'm going to be Wed in a few months and Rias said that Gremory members do have a harem but she will be the one on charge of the girls I have so I will not be peeking again" said Issei

"WHAT DID ISSEI YUST SAY HE WON'T BE PEEKING EVER AGAIN AND HE'S MARRYING RIAS" said basically the hole school

"Fucking hell you don't have to be so loud" said Issei and the rest

"Sorry sister Rias but why are you marrying him" said the girls

"He may be a pervert but from the start he treated me as a normal girl not Rias Gremory and he has help my friends with their own problems showing he cares for people" said Rias kissing Issei

"What's going on out here oh good morning Rias, Issei and the rest" said Sona coming to see why most of the students had gathered at the gates

"Morning Sona sorry about this the students are just surprised at Issei being my fiancé and that he won't be peaking anymore" said Rias

"I don't blame them but it's time for classes all go to classes now oh and Issei can I see you in the student council room at lunch please" said Sona

"Okay Sona see you there" said Issei as all students left

(time skip first break school roof)

"Kuroka your a naughty cat you were teasing me all lesson now I think I should teach you a lesson you naughty kitten" said Issei using magic to bind her in place and making sure they wouldn't be disturbed

"Nyaa Issei" said Kuroka as she was forced onto all fours with her ears and tails out

"It's master for now and until I tell you otherwise you naughty cat" said Issei grabbing the base of her tails

"Nyaaahh master that's parts really sensitive nyaa" said Kuroka

"Oh is it now I wonder what is more sensitive you tails or your pussy" said Issei digging his other hand into Kuroka's pussy

"Nyaa master I'm going to cum" said Kuroka

"Nope your not, not until I cum" said Issei as he slammed into her pussy

"Nyaah masters so big nyaah " said Kuroka as Issei bit her collar and put on a custom collar on her and started nibbling on one of her ears

"The collar I got you fits up perfectly don't you agree my kitten" said Issei

"Nyaah thank you master for showing that I'm yours alone" said Kuroka

"Good kitten as a reward you can cum will I cum in you pussy cat" said Issei making a joke

"Bad joke Issei" said Ddraig

"Shut up and go back to sleep Ddraig" said Issei back

"Nyaa thank you master" said Kuroka as she started cumming with Issei filling her pussy with cum

(a few minutes later)

"It seems my kitten enjoys getting stuffed with her masters milk I would like continue but classes are about to start again come to my room at 10 and I will finish with you" said Issei kissing Kuroka

"Yes master Nyaa" Kuroka kissing Issei back

(Time skip lunch student council room)

"Sona I'm here what is it that you need" said Issei nocking on the door

"Thank you for coming Issei I would like to talk to alone" said Sona

"Sure what do you need Sona" said Issei

"Well like Rias was I'm being forced to marry by the Devil council and they have gotten rid of my family's way of getting out so I'm in a sticky situation and if I have to marry I would rather marry you" said Sona mumbling the last part to try and make Issei not hear it

"I'm sorry to hear about that but my sense are better than yours so I could hear you, and I'm surprised that you want me because are personalities are completely different" said Issei

"I wish you didn't hear that but yes even thought you are a pervert you care about people and for some time I have been jealous of Rias and the others" said Sona fiddling with her fingers

"Haha the world is full of surprises and I would rather have someone I care about at my side than with some stuck up devil" said Issei

"Thank you Issei it means a lot to hear you say that and this me you see most of the time is to stop stuck up devils from marring me none would want a strict wife" said Sona

"True I would say most male devils only care about a woman's body and once there past their best forget about them, male devils need to learn to care about a woman altogether not just about their body's" said Issei

"Haha I was right to choose you Issei and I'm more like my sister than you think and because we both wanted to be with you and I'm getting you but that won't stop you from getting to her will it" said Sona

"If she wants to be with me then I will but there's one thing I'm going to do first and I would laugh if Saji came in and saw this" said Issei

"What's that Issei Mhh" said Sona as Issei kissed her

"That's what Sona oh and speak of the devil" said Issei looking at the door

"What the hell are you doing to my girl Issei" said Saji

"Sona was never your girl even before Sona said she would like to marry me she said she saw you as a brother nothing else" said Issei

"Why you I'll kill you before you take the rest of the girls" said Saji

"Saji stand down if you attack my husband I will not hesitate to attack you" said Sona

"I thought you cared about me as a brother" said Saji

"I only cared about you because of your gear do you think I would care for a stuck up person that has tried multiple times to rape me no I don't" said Sona

"Well then goodbye bitch you are just like how the church says all devils are" said Saji

"This is the truth now get lost" said Sona as Saji left

"Good he's gone and here's four pawn pieces from my other peerage set" said Issei passing four pawn pieces

"Thank you Issei" said Sona kissing Issei

"It's dear now honey should we have some fun tonight or after the wedding" said Issei grabbing her ass will they were kissing

"Okay dear I would like to wait until after the wedding before we have sex but kissing and hugs are okay of course don't forget to bite my collar bone" said Sona

"Okay honey it looks like I owe Rias" said Issei biting her collar

"Why do you owe Rias" said Sona

"She said you would marry me and now I have to do what bid sister says for a week not that I mind" said Issei

"Haha why don't you mind" said Sona

"All she wants is for me to act like a slave for her and mostly fuck her" said Issei

"How can you tell" said Sona still kissing Issei

"The mate mark has many functions and telling me her thoughts is one of them I think I have made her into a bit of a pervert and Akeno, big sister has turned into a bit of a masochist" said Issei ending the kiss

"Haha as much as this is nice we have classes I'll be moving in within a week or so and the rest of my peerage would like to is that okay" said Sona knowing what Issei was thinking

"Looks like time for another remodelling then see you soon" said Issei kissing her on last time deeply and leaving

(At Issei's house outside Kuroka's room 10pm)

"Nyaaahh master" said Kuroka masturbating thinking about Issei

"Looks like she having some fun" said Ddraig

"Haha true I'll wait until she is finished to fuck her" said Issei enjoying listening

"Have fun" said Ddraig going to sleep

"Nyaaahh I'm cumming I hope Issei doesn't come yet he will take advantage of me" said Kuroka

"Nice display Kuroka but I'm still not finished with you from before and you have become a really naughty kitten" said Issei

"Master I mhh" said Kuroka as Issei bound her again and shoved his dick into her mouth

"You can make up for being a naughty kitten by pleasing me and I might be kind enough to let you have some milk kitten" said Issei

"Master Mhh dick tastes Mhh different" said a muffled Kuroka

"Oh you noticed I just had another round with Rias so it's her juices you can taste, tell me how does it taste" said Issei

"Taste great Mhh if it's this Mhh good from Mhh you dick Mhh then it will taste Mhh even better Mhh from Rias's pussy Mhh" said Kuroka cumming nonstop

"Haha good answer I think I have my first par for a threesome" said Issei

"Really master Mhh would she Mhh let me" said Kuroka

"Yes she will she said it after her first time now for being a good kitten have some milk" said Issei as he started cumming in Kuroka

"Mhh nyaa master mhh" said Kuroka as her stomach inflated

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh nice now your pussy" said Issei undoing the binding spell and letting her put it in herself

"Yes master nyaa" said Kuroka as she put in Issei's dick into her womb which from earlier was now going to cary twins once they started growing

"So your going to have twins I can tell you that due to my nature they will pure bloods of all are powers" said Issei

"Nyaa masters kids are going to grow in my womb nyaa just the thought makes me so happy Koneko should hurry up and have sex with you master" said Kuroka

"You are a naughty kitten wanting your own sister to fuck me" said Issei smacking Kuroka's ass

"Nyaa master I just want her to enjoy the pleasure of sex with you" said Kuroka getting tighter as Issei hit her

"Haha but you got tighter when I hit your ass your part masochist aren't you" said Issei hitting her ass again

"Nyaah I am master only for you" said Kuroka in a sex induced bliss

"Good girl have some milk in your womb" said Issei grabbing her ass as hard as he could without hurting her to much and slamming into her pussy as deep as he could

"Nyaaahh master" said Kuroka as she started cumming like mad

(a few minutes later)

"Now onto the last part of your body I haven't claim oh good girl you know how to please me" said Issei as he was about to fuck Kuroka's ass but she put it against his dick

"Master please fuck my ass like the cat I am" said Kuroka bucking her ass against Issei

"Oh I will my kitten you deserve a reward for presenting yourself to me" Said Issei as he slowly pushed into her

"Ahh thank you master nyaah" said Kuroka as Issei fucked her ass for the first time

"Ahh what a tight ass you have this is great you have the tightest ass yet" said Issei

"Ah ah thank you master nyaah mhh" said Kuroka as Issei grabbed the base of her tails making her turn around to say something as Issei took her in a deep kiss

"Mhh haha your so great Kuroka I'm ready to cum again get ready" said Issei

"Thank you master cum in my ass and paint it with your cum nyaah" said Kuroka

"If my kitten begs so nicely what kind of man am I to say no" said Issei as he started cumming

(a few minutes later)

"Nyaah thank you master let me clean your dick please nyaa" said Kuroka licking the tip of Issei's still hard dick

"I have such a wonderful kitten she knows just how to please me" said Issei as she started cleaning his dick when Issei put one of his hands on her head and started petting her

"Purr master's touch is so good I could get addicted to your skilled hands master nyaa Koneko is going to be the same hell I bet even you could make Ophis purr master" said Kuroka as Issei was petting her showing that her was still the same Issei

"Haha I love your touch as well Kuroka and I agree that Koneko will be the same and Ophis is going to be fun she is my servant for a while so I've got time, oh speaking of Koneko I plan to go see her tomorrow night care to join me" said Issei imagining the look on Ophis face when he pets her the only two people that had made Issei purr they were Rias for obvious reasons and Asia because now Issei was a full dragon Asia's strong affinity with dragons made it so nice to be near her and most of the time Issei would be in his Familiar size just sitting on her lap with her petting him

"Why master nyaa" said Kuroka confused

"I can tell Koneko is scared about having sex because of that and if your there with her it should help her calm down and besides having my dick worked on by two sexy neko's will be fun" said Issei

"True master nyaa I had planned to get Koneko to have sex together with us anyway" said Kuroka as Issei's dick was twitching again

"Haha it's hard sometimes not to burst out laughing at everyone calling me a pervert but there's some pretty big ones here, just for that have the last load for the night it's time all the others came up to go to bed" said Issei as he started cumming on Kuroka's breasts and face before Kuroka deep throated it

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh another great night Kuroka thank you now let's go get some sleep" said Issei as he used magic to clean up

"Yes Issei nyaa" said Kuroka as they both left to join the others who had just got into Issei's bed and during the night Asia had finally worked up early enough courage to ask Issei to have sex with her


	4. Chap 4 Asia, Koneko, Kuroka

Highschool dxd Dragon God Of Domination

(changed a few things in the other chapters)

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(list of Isseis powers and other stuff to explain the story)

1\. Issei is still the Red Dragon Emperor but the only change is that juggernaut drive doesn't work anymore and has been replaced by Ddraig's dragon form which is Issei's one of three forms

2\. Issei has three forms one a familiar form the same size as Rassei, second slightly bigger than Tannin by a few meters, third his dragon god size which is the same size as great red

3\. Issei's live force is now infinite because he has Ophis's power with his power so he is immortal

4\. The collar biting is to mark the girls as his and can only be done when said girl is willing to be with Issei and makes them immortal to be with Issei

5\. Issei personality is the same as cannon he will not force himself on any woman plus he sins he is a pure blood devil and dragon he has to hold himself to a standard and being a dragon he will want full loyalty from his girls

6\. With the way Ophis used her power to save Issei he now has the same powers as herself, Ddraig and Rias so he is a pure blood dragon and devil

7\. Incest doesn't affects supernatural beings

8\. Issei's first set of kids will be in his harem none of the others

9\. The collar symbol allows the person to choose if they want to get pregnant

10\. Issei can use any power in the Supernatural world

11\. Supernatural being body's are way stronger than humans makes it possible for Issei to have sex with them

(Saturday morning before anyone has got up)

"Zzz" said Said Issei asleep in Rias's arms in his familiar dragon form

"(Thud) Oops I hope no one heard that" said Asia from in the kitchen

"What was that noise were is Asia, Ddraig were is she" said Issei as he woke up trying not to wake up everyone else

"It's Asia she is downstairs making everyone breakfast" said Ddraig as he just woke up

"Well I'm not going to get back to sleep I'll go down and give her a hand" said Issei flying out of his room and heading down to the kitchen

(in the kitchen)

"Oh good morning Rassei I didn't now you were up" said Asia as Issei landed on her head from behind so she couldn't see it was a red dragon not a blue dragon

"Right species but wrong dragon type Asia" said Issei as it was so calm sitting on Asia's head because of her high affinity with dragons made any dragon carm when they were near her

"Ahh Issei good morning ahh" said Asia shocked that Issei was on her head making her fall

"Careful Asia you don't what to hurt yourself or wake up the others yet" said Issei as he used his head to stop her from falling

"Thank you Issei but why are you up and why were you on my head" asked Asia

"I heard that thud from the kitchen a few minutes ago and thought I might give a hand to you make breakfast" said Issei as he flew and sat on kitchen side next to a pack of open bacon which he started eyeing

"Oh thank you Issei but this was supposed to be a surprise for you and everyone" said Asia as she went back to making a full english breakfast

"Ahaha thank you Asia" said Issei as he started eating some of the uncooked bacon

"No Issei that's for everyone" said Asia as she grabbed Issei by the tail and lifted him up

"Ahh okay okay Asia I'll stop" said Issei as he was now hanging by his tail

"You shouldn't do that Issei" said Asia pouting as she put him back on the kitchen side

"Sorry I was hungry and I'm still getting used to being a dragon now, anyway is there anything I can help you with" said Issei

"No everything is ready so you could go and get everyone up please Issei don't tell anyone it was me that made it I want it to a surprise" said Asia

"Okay" said Issei as he flew off to wake everyone up

"Okay today I will ask Issei to have sex with me" said Asia in her thoughts

(out side Riser's old peerage room)

"Girls breakfast" said Issei tapping on the door once and flying off because they didn't get along and if they asked to be transferred to a different peerage Issei would say yes

(outside Kiba's room)

"Kiba breakfast is ready you up" said Issei as he used his tail to tap on the door

"Hu oh morning Issei did you say breakfast" said a sleepy Kiba as he woke up

"Yep it's ready in dining room" said Issei as Kiba opened the door

"Okay why are you in one of your dragon forms" said a sleepy Kiba

"I feel asleep when Rias and the others were petting me and now I understand why Kuroka and Koneko love being petted it's so relaxing for both parties " said Issei

"Is it, do you mind" said Kiba

"Just a few seconds I'm waking up the rest for breakfast that was made by someone" said Issei as Kiba started petting him

"Who made breakfast and your right this relaxing" said Kiba

"They asked to remain anonymous until everyone gets down now I must get the other's" said Issei as he flew off

"Okay Issei I'll be down in a few minutes" said Kiba as he went back inside his room to change

(outside Gaspy's room)

"Gaspy breakfast is ready" said Issei tapping on the door with his tail

"Ahh morning Issei I'll be there in a few minutes" said Gaspy

"Okay" said Issei flying off

(outside Mr and Miss Hyoudou room)

"Mom, dad breakfast is ready" said Issei tapping on the door with his tails

"Okay we just got up" said Mr and Mrs Hyoudou

(inside Issei's room with all the women in Issei's harem still asleep)

"Girls time to wake up breakfast is ready" said Issei getting a sleepy response from all the girls in his huge bed that was made for Issei specially

"Okay Issei will be down in a second were is Asia" said Rias

"She's already up and down stairs I'll be down there" said Issei as he flew back down stairs

"Ahh wait Issei" said Rias trying to stop Issei for a morning kiss

"To late Rias he's already gone" said Irina

"Well we best get ready" said Sona as the others started getting dressed

(downstairs in the dining room)

"Something smells good don't you agree" said Rias as everyone was walking down the hallway

"Yeah it smells great I wonder who cooked it and we're is Asia" said Miss Hyoudou

"Issei said she was already downstairs when he woke us" said Rias

"Morning everyone I have made us all a full English breakfast" said Asia as the group walked in a saw the dinner table lined with food

"Wow Asia I'm surprised did Issei help you with this" said Xenovia

"No I was up before Issei was, I was about half way done when Issei came down the only thing Issei helped me with was eating some of the leftover bacon" said Asia as she hit Issei on the head with cooking utensil round the corner

"Ow Asia I already said I'm sorry" said Issei as flew round the corner with his head down

"Hugh Issei why did you do that" said Sona

"Sorry I just got a taste for raw meat blame my instincts" said Issei as Rassei appeared

"Hugh oh well no harm done good morning Rassei" said Ophis

Rassei let out a roar to say good morning to Ophis and to say good morning to Issei but not very friendly.

Issei let out a roar to respond and everyone could tell it was not so friendly.

"Ophis what are they saying to each other" asked Rias

"It seems Rassei still doesn't like Issei being near Asia" said Ophis

"Well it is his nature to be protective of Asia" said Kuroka

"Whys that" said Mr Hyoudou

"Because Rassei is Asia's familiar and lightning dragons are not the know for there friendliness to other male's and with Asia having a high affinity with dragons it makes Rassei more protective of Asia" said Rias

"But you said dragons have a high code odd honour and Issei is a dragon god shouldn't he be doing what Issei wants " said Mr Hyoudou

"Lighting dragons are on the borderline of being evil dragon so they don't follow most of the rules" said Ophis

"What's going to happen" said Miss Hyoudou

"Well whatever happens they can do it after breakfast" said Rias as she grabbed Issei and put him on her shoulder and sat down to eat with rest

"Dear lord" started Irina

"Ow Irina" said all besides Mr and miss Hyoudou, Asia, Xenovia, Ophis and Issei

"Oh right sorry" said Irina forgetting that the here friends were devils

"Air head angle" Said Xenovia

"That's mean Xenovia" said Irina

"True but how could you forget that that most of the people in here are devils" said Xenovia

"Wow this great Asia you must of practiced to get this good" said Koneko

"Yes I've been practicing" said Asia as she sat next to Rias with Issei still on her shoulder

"Say ahh Issei" said Rias as she brought a piece of bacon up to his mouth

"Rias I'm not a kid" said Issei eating the piece of bacon

"I know but I just can't help myself" said Rias as Asia and Akeno started doing the with the others following

Issei for that breakfast didn't even have to move he got all of his food brought to him by the people he loved minus the guys how just laughed the hole time, after dinner all had stuff to do like Risers peerage wanting to serve one of Riser's brothers so they asked Issei if they could be transferred to his peerage, Issei agreed because most of them didn't like Issei and neither did he so all bar Ravel left for hell, and by midday the only people in the house were Asia, Ophis, Issei and Rassei.

(time skip midday)

"Ahh this is so relaxing Asia" said Issei as he was still in his familiar form sitting on Asia lap watching tv with Asia petting him

"This is, hey Issei could you do you me something" said Asia

"Sure what is it Asia" said Issei

"Could you umm" said Asia

"Could I what Asia" said Issei confused

"Could you have sex with me" said Asia embarrassed

"Asia why are you embarrassed were you scared that I would say no to you I would never say that Asia" said Issei as he flew up to her face and kissed her

"Thank you Issei let's go to are room just in case the others get back" said Asia

"Haha good idea if Xenovia comes back she will want to have sex with me for sure" said Issei as they were making their way to Issei's room

"Yes she would Kuroka said it would be a threesome or something like that what is that Issei" said Asia

"A threesome is were three people have sex with each other" said Issei as he turned back into his human form for the first time in the day

(Rias and a few others fed him well force fed him mostly)

"Ah I uh" said Asia as she turned bright red

"Haha your so cute Asia but that will happen eventually but I will not force you to but the others might" said Issei as they got into Issei's room and Issei put up the same spell he had used for the rest of the girls when Rassei appeared stopping Issei

"Rassei we talked about this Asia is willingly becoming one of my mates so step out of the way please" said Issei

Rassei let out a high scream which Asia could tell was not friendly.

"Call me that on one more time I dare you" said Issei

"What did he call you Issei's" asked Asia

"The sex dragon God" said Issei

"Rassei why are you calling Issei that" said Asia

Rassei let out another roar.

"You would really leave over this we can settle this like men" said Issei

"Rassei please just sort this out" said Asia as the contract symbol between Asia and Rassei appeared

"So your going to leave Asia over this and your not changing your mind" said Issei which shocked Asia

Rassei roared once more to say yes.

"Rassei if this is the only way for you to be happy then leave, thank you for the great times" said Asia as the contract symbol between the disappeared showing that Rassei was now free

"Why couldn't we just talk about it Rassei" said Issei as Rassei flew off back to hell

"Maybe some things aren't meant to be but I have no familiar now and I can't fight" said Asia

"I'll be your familiar Asia about the fighting you should learn some just in case" said Issei as he held Asia

"Really Issei you would but I do want to fight" said Asia happy that Issei will be her familiar but also sad that Issei said she should learn how the fight

"I know you don't want to fight Asia but there will be times we're fighting happens so you should learn how to fight in case talking it out doesn't work and just because you know how to fight doesn't mean you need to kill I would never force you to" said Issei as he kissed Asia

"Okay Issei I trust you" said Asia kissing back as the familiar contract appeared between them showing that Issei was now her familiar

"Are we still going to do it or do you not want to now" said Issei

"I still want to do it my mind hasn't changed I still want to have sex with you Issei" said Asia embarrassed

"Okay Asia I'll take it slow for you" said Issei as he started take off her clothes

"Issei you to otherwise it's embarrassing" said a blushing Asia as she was now naked with a fully clothed Issei

"Haha okay" said Issei as he started taking of his clothes

"Wow Issei your body is" said Asia blushing even more now

"Yours to Asia your body is just as lovely as your personality is" said Issei as he walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips and gently started moving his hands around her body

"Ahh Issei more" said Asia as she loved the way Issei was being so gentle with her body letting her get used to this new pleasure

"Okay Asia don't worry about a thing I'll take it slow and if I do anything you don't like just say" said Issei as he put his left hand on her right breast and moved his right hand down to her pussy

"Ahh okay Issei I trust you ahh" said Asia as Issei put one of his fingers into her pussy

"Wow your so wet Asia" said Issei as he put another finger into her

"Ahh Issei I feel weird" said Asia

"Your going to cum Asia let it happen you will feel great" Said Issei as he started fingering her quicker

"Ahh ah I'm cumming Issei" said Asia as she sprayed her cum all over Issei's hand

"Wow that was alot Asia who would of thought that such a pure girl would cum this much" said Issei as he brought his hand to his mouth and tasted his

"Ah aha Issei please I can't wait any longer please mhh" said Asia as Issei took her in a deep kiss

"Asia are you ready I'll be slow it will hurt at first I'll move when you're ready" said Issei as he lined himself up with her pussy

"Wow you're so big Issei I'm a little scared" said Asia seeing Issei's 5 inches long and wide dick against her pussy lips

"Don't worry Asia as I said I will never do anything to hurt you" said Issei as he quickly bite her collar bone and move up to kiss her as he slowly pushed in and through her barrier

"Ahh Issei it hurts" said Asia as she grabbed Issei

"Ahh your tight Asia I'll wait for you to say your ready" said Issei kissing Asia deeply

(a few minutes later)

"Okay I'm ready Issei" said Asia

"Okay I'll start moving slowly" said Issei as he started slowly thrusting

"Ahh Issei this feels so good more please" said Asia as she was laying on her back holding Issei's hands as he was gently thrusting

"Ahh okay Asia I'll start thrusting at a normal speed now" said Issei picking up the speed to a normal speed

"Ahh Issei I'm going to cum again" said Asia

"Me to do you want it inside Asia" said Issei picking up the pace

"Yes I want it inside Issei mhh" said Asia as Issei took her in a deep kiss

(a few minutes later)

"That was wonderful Issei" said Asia on top of Issei

"It was would you like to do more we have some time before the others get back" said Issei

"If it makes you happy I'll do as much as you want" said Asia kissing Issei

"Asia if your happy I'm happy whether your happy by sex or not" said Issei kissing back

"Thank you Issei let's go for a bit more" said Asia as both went back to having sex for a few hours

(living room around 3pm with the rest of the household)

"Everyone it's good to see you again" said Sirzech as himself and Grayfia teleported in

"Brother its good to see you again why are you here" asked Rias

"I have come to give Issei his peerage piece's and to remove Kuroka's old one were is Issei" said Sirzech

"He is with Asia letting her have here time with him" said Ophis

"I'm not surprised" said Rias

"Well done Asia you took the initiative" said Xenovia in her thoughts

"Asia has had sex with Issei I need to hurry up and get my turn with Issei" said Koneko in her thoughts

"Were is Rassei I haven't seen him sins this morning" asked Rias

"He left this morning he didn't like me and Asia being together so he left" said Issei as he came around the corner with Asia

"Wow well he didn't like you from the start so what's going to happen about Asia having a familiar" asked Irina

"I've become her familiar and I'm going to start training Asia how to fight just in case" said Issei

"Issei that's nice of you but is Asia certain that she wants to train to fight" asked Irina

"Yes I'm sure I can't rely on everyone all the time but I would rather still talk it out and I would rather not kill anyone" said Asia

"Well I can't stay long Issei here is your peerage pieces and Kuroka hold this it will get rid of your old one" said Sirzech passing Issei his chess set and Kuroka a small ball

"Thank you" said Issei and Kuroka as they did what was needed and Sirzech and Grayfia left

Issei added Ophis as his Queen she couldn't be turned into a devil so she was still a pure blood dragon and Kuroka and Ravel as his Bishops and with Michael making it possible for angles to be in a devils peerage will still be a angle so Irina is Issei's first knight.

(later that night)

"Kuroka go and get Koneko please" said Issei

"Of course Issei nyaa" said Kuroka as she left to get Koneko

(front room)

"Koneko could you come with me please" asked Kuroka

"Of course is it more training" asked Koneko as she got up

"You could call it a type of training" said Kuroka laughing

"Okay lead the way" said Koneko a bit suspicious at what her sister was planning

"Your body has grown a lot sins we started training your almost the same as me nyaa" said Kuroka looking her now almost identical sister

"Yes I have grown thanks to Issei helping us get back together I wish I could do something in return" said Koneko even though she had planed on having sex with him but wouldn't let anyone know

"Oh I know how you could do something for Issei and you already have thought about and you thought of it just know nyaa" said Kuroka as she threw Koneko into Issei's room onto his bed without both seeing Issei

"Ahh sister what are you doing and talking about" said Koneko as Kuroka stated taking off her clothes

"You know what I'm talking about you want Issei to fuck you nyaa" said Kuroka as she started playing with Koneko

"Nyaah sister nyaah" said a cumming Koneko

"Issei was right your are just like me nyaah" said Kuroka

"Your right Kuroka she is a naughty kitten" said Issei as he appeared behind Kuroka grabbing her breasts

"Ahh Issei nyaah" said Kuroka surprised at the sudden appearance of Issei

"Issei nyaah" said Koneko trying to cover herself but failing

"Koneko don't cover your body please" said Issei as he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her

"Why Issei I'm not as good as sister" said Koneko

"Koneko it doesn't matter if you're body is as good as Kuroka's it's what's in here that matters" said Issei as he took a hand and placed it on her heart

"Issei I love you nyaah" said Koneko kissing Issei

"I love you to Koneko" said Issei kissing her again

"Issei please I can't wait any longer" said Koneko as she spread her pussy lips for Issei and Kuroka to see

"Okay Koneko here I go it will hurt if it hurts to much just say ill wait for you to be ready" said Issei as he slowly pushed inside of Koneko's tight pussy

"Nyaah Issei! " said Koneko as Issei took her virginity will biting her neck

"Wow your tight Koneko I'll wait for you Koneko, Kuroka give Koneko a hand" said Issei as he kissed Koneko again

"Yes Issei but don't forget about me" said Kuroka as she put her dripping pussy on Koneko's mouth

"Mhh sister Mhh taste so Mhh good more Issei" said a muffled Koneko licking her sister's pussy

"Haha you were right Kuroka she is just like you, well should we give this naughty what she wants" said Issei kissing Kuroka

"Nyaa I think we should, let's give her womb the fist taste of your cum nyaaahh" said Kuroka cumming again on her sister's face

"Okay get ready Koneko" said Issei as he picked up the pace

"Nyaaahh Issei, please cum in me in want your kids" said Koneko using her legs to keep Issei in her

"Oh you are a really naughty kitten sister and don't worry if that's what you want Issei will give you as many kittens as you want" said Kuroka kissing her sister

I'm cumming nyaaahh" said Koneko as Issei started cumming inside her pussy

(a few minutes later)

"Nyaah I want more" said Koneko

"Well then sister lets use this hole next nyaa and I haven't had any cum yet" said Kuroka as she put Koneko onto all fours and spread he ass

"Oh okay then lets have some fun" said Issei

(they had sex until midnight they would have gone longer but Issei needed to go to hell to see Serafall)


	5. Chap 5 Sera and Sona and a mating cycle

Highschool dxd Dragon God of Domination

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(Hell leviathan Castle before Issei arrived)

"When are you planning on marrying Sera? "I would like to see you with a man" said Lady Sitri

"Mother" said Serafall embarrassed but if she was forced to marry she would get Issei to be her husband but she couldn't admit it

"How about Issei Gremory, Sona is marrying him and I think that you two would look great together" said Lady Sitri

"Mother stop wait Sona is marrying Issei why didn't she tell her big sister" said Serafall shocked because she didn't know that Sona was marrying Issei

"Oh yeah Sona said not to tell you yet anyway I've got family work to do, I'm just saying to get married the Devil council is on my back nonstop about marrying you and they are considering removing you from the Leviathan position, just a bit of motherly advice" said Lady Sitri

"What do I do" said Serafall in here head

"Just marry Issei we both know you love him and are jealous of Rias and the others and now Sona your own sister is marrying him" said a part of Sona in her mind

"Who are you" asked Serafall

"I'm your desires, what you want in live, the live you wished you lived in not this boring job were 99% of the time it's just paper work you don't even get much time to go see your family and friends" said Serafall's inner desires

"Your right I wished I lived that life, I" said Serafall as she was cut off

"Then live it all you have to do is ask Issei to marry you I'm sure he won't say no, and get out of this boring job" said Serafall's desires

"I don't know" said Serafall as there was a knock at the door

"Lady Serafall, Issei Gremory is here to see you like you asked" said a female servant

"Ahh send him in please and bring us some snacks and drinks" said Serafall

"Of course, Lady Serafall, you may go in Issei Gremory" said the servant

"Thank you" said Issei as he came through the door

"Now is your chance ask him" said Serafall's desires

"Hey Serafall what is it that you needed to see me for" asked Issei

"I wanted someone to talk to for a few hours will I'm on my break" said Serafall

"Okay ready when you are Serafall" said Issei

"Call me Sera in private please not many people call me by my name" said Sera blushing

(outside garden)

"Wow this is a nice garden" said Issei

"Yes, it is I just wish I could see it more often, most of the time I'm working so I don't have time for anything else" said Sera Sadly

"I have to ask Sera why did you become a devil King when you knew stuff like this was going to happen" asked Issei seeing her sad

"I became a devil ill king because the devil council told me to and I had no choice" said Sera sadly

"The devil council sound like a bunch of stuck ups that should be taken down a notch" said Issei

"You know what just to say most of the time to get people to like you even more and you don't even know it Issei" said Sera blushing because she wanted the devil council taken down a few pegs

"Haha thanks Sera" said Issei

"Ask him already" said Sera's Inner desires

"Yes, I will not wait any longer" said Sera back

"Well then enjoy that live this is the last time we will talk to each other" said Sera's inner desires as Sera felt that part of her disappear

"Thank you for the motivation and good by" said Sera

"Hey Sera you have been quiet for a few minutes are you okay" asked Issei

"I'm fine Issei but I would like your opinion on something" asked Sera fidgeting

"Sure, what is it that you need my opinion on" asked Issei

"Let's say a friend of yours is being forced to marry by the devil council, and they don't want to marry because most of the male devils only look at women for power and money what would" said Sera

"Hmm if they had to marry whether they liked it or not I would offer them to marry me of course if there a girl, because I would rather have them by my side safe and sound then with some devil that will take away their free will" said Issei looking of into the distance

"You do know she is talking about herself right partner" said Ddraig

"Yes, I do I could tell by the way she was acting, now go back to sleep I can tell were this is going" said Issei back

"Okay but you owe me 10 dragon apples" said Ddraig

"Okay fear enough" said Issei as Ddraig went to sleep

"You may be a pervert Issei but your extremely kind that's why, I want you to take me as a wife" said Sera

"Sera you weren't very shuttle about it both me and Ddraig noticed it" said Issei lightly chuckling

"Maou Issei if you knew why didn't you say anything" said Sera pouting like a little girl

"Haha sorry but I could tell you weren't sure about it so I diced to let you say if you wanted to marry me or not" said Issei hugging Sera

"Thank you Issei I can see why Rias, Sona and the others love you so much kiss me already" said Sera

"Of course, Sera" said Issei as he took Sera on a deep and loving kiss

"Mhh Issei please mhh take me" said Sera muffled

"You want to do it out here what a naughty girl you are, don't you want to go to your room so we are not disturbed" said Issei grabbing Sera's ass

"Ahh I forgot we were outside let's go to my room" said Sera as she started leading Issei to her room

(back at Issei's place a few minutes ago)

"Does anyone know we're Issei is I need to talk to him about the planning for the marriages he will be having" said Sona

"He said last night that he had been asked by your sister to go see her for a few hours nyaa" said Kuroka

"Did he say why" asked Sona

"No, he said he wasn't told, he was just told to go see her today nyaa" said Kuroka as herself and Koneko were eating some food Kuroka had developed a love for food like Koneko

"Oh no, what is my sister playing I'm heading to hell right now" said Sona teleporting to hell

"What is Serafall planning I wonder" asked Rias

"I wonder as well Rias" said Akeno

"I guess we will find out soon sister Rias" said Asia training to be a wife by doing the dishes, cleaning and so forth

(back with Issei and Sera in Sera's room)

"Ahh Issei your so skilled more" said Sera as she was completely under Issei's control at his skilled hands

"What do you think you're doing Issei!" said a shouting Sona appearing at the door

"What do you mean I'm being myself Sona and you said this might happen and besides I'm doing this to get Sera out of an arranged marriage" said Issei as he stopped playing with Sera to talk to Sona

"Sister is that true" asked Sona

"Yes, it is mother came to me not long before Issei got here and told me that the devil council wants me to be married off or they will remove me from my position, not that I would really mind getting out of this boring position" said Sera sadly as Issei hugged her

"The devil council is doing that but I thought you had more power than them" said Sona surprised

"I have more power physically but they control over everything and they force a lot of people to do what they want" said Sera

"They think the old way of thinking is better they need to see that devils have moved on or they themselves might be removed themselves" said Issei

"Issei that may be true but your saying something that could get you arrested" said Sona making a good point

"True but I'm not the kind of person to be bossed around by people that abuse their power and besides there is only two people in the world that could stop me and one of them is one of my wife's" said Issei

"Issei you may be strong but don't let it get to your head" said Sona

"Trust me I don't plain to but I plain to make it know that I don't follow orders from people like them" said Issei

"Anyway, Issei we're were we" said Sera as she walked up to Issei and started stripping him

"Sister what are you doing" asked Sona as she used her hands to cover her eyes but peeking a little because she had been getting jealous of the others having sex with Issei were she said she would what for after marriage

"What does it look like I'm going to have sex with the man I love if you don't want have sex with Issei as well then leave" said Sera as she started giving Issei a hand job

"Ahh Sera this is nice but I think its unfair that only one of us is getting pleasure" said Issei as he plunged two fingers into Sera's pussy and bit her collar

"Ahh Issei" said Sera

"Wow sister looks like she is really enjoying" said Sona in her thoughts will rubbing her thighs together as a small line of liquid went down her legs to the ground

"Look Sera, Sona is getting turned on by watching us why don't you give her a hand" said Issei as he turned Sera to look at Sona who was now blushing like mad and on her knees in her own little pleasure world

"Your right Issei let's not leave her out" said Sera as she grabbed Sona and started stripping her will playing with her body

"Ahh sister what are you ahh" asked Sona as she came out of her little pleasure world and noticed that she was now naked with her sister playing with her

"What does it look like Sona, Sera is give you the pleasure you want and I think you want me to join don't you" said Issei as he walked up to them both grabbing one of their tits in each hand

"Ahh Issei please I can't wait any longer fuck me" said Sera as she started bucking her ass against Issei's dick

"Sister you ahh should wait for ahh marriage, you should be pure for marriage ahh" said Sona trying to get her sister to stop

"Sona we're devils the word pure has really no meaning to us, and let me tell you something" said Issei as he leaned his mouth next to her ear

"Ahh what's that Issei ahh!" said Sona

"Devil's live to sin" said Issei as he pushed his dick into Sona who had failed to realise that the tip of Issei's dick had been inside her pussy sins he had come over to her

"Ahh it hurts mhh" said Sona as Issei bit her neck then kissed her as both himself and Sera started gently playing with Sona's body to help her get used to it

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh ha Issei!" yelled Sona

"Yes Sona?" asked Issei

"For doing this, taking my virginity before are wedding night, you better make it good or else mhh" said Sona as Issei took her in a deep kiss

"Do you really think I would do this without thinking about that Sona get ready both me and Sera are going to give you on hell of a time" said Issei as he started thrusting

"Ahh this feels amazing more" said a panting Sona as after only a few minutes she had completely forgiven Issei for taking her virginity and wanted nothing more to have more pleasure that Issei and Sera were giving her

"It looks like you love having Issei's dick in you little sister but don't forget to share" said Sera as she kissed Sona and placing one of Sona's hands on her pussy

"Your right Sera, you can share my first load of cum which is about to come out of Sona's pussy once I've finished cumming at least" said Issei as he started to thrust deeper and harder into Sona

"Ahh Issei wait were to young to have kids" said Sona

"Not really and when I said that you got tighter you want me to cum in you don't you" said Issei as he grabbed Sona's hips

"But what about protecting ahh us will were pregnant and ahh protecting the kids when their young ahh" said Sona

"Members of each factions are going to move in the area and Kuoh is going to be used as a hub for all allied factions so it's basically going to be a fortress in the human world, so it doesn't matter and anyway I'm about to cum" said Issei

"Ahh mhh" said Sona as she tried to say something as Issei kissed her and started cumming inside of her

(a few minutes later)

"Mhh Issei's cum tastes so good mixed with Sona's cum" said Sera as she was eating out Sona's pussy that had Issei's cum flowing out of it

"Ahh sister, Issei don't forget sister to" said Sona leaning over her sister and spreading her pussy

"Okay here we go Sera" said Issei as he pushed into her

"Mhh Issei mhh" said Sera as she tried to say something but Sona held her head against her pussy so she could do nothing besides eat out her sister's pussy

"Haha you have become quite a naughty girl Sona, after your first time your forcing your own sister to eat your pussy out, you have become a very naughty girl" said Issei as he kissed Sona

"I know, and it feels so good I can understand why the other embraces pleasure now, but for showing me this world you better take responsibility for this" said Sona kissing back

"Oh, don't worry I plan to now let's give Sera some cum" said Issei picking up the speed he was thrusting

"Yes, fill her up my dear Issei" said Sona as she herself was getting close to cumming as well

"Okay then here you go Sera" said Issei as he started cumming and as Sona started cumming in her sister's mouth making even more cum go into Sera

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh that was wonderful Issei" said Sera as there was a knock at the door

"Lady Serafall I'm sorry to interrupt but the devil council would like to see you right now" said a maid

"Issei I don't want to be a devil king anymore mhh" said Sera as she was cut off by Issei kissing her

"Let me deal with this, tell the devil council to fuck off and tell them that Sera is stepping down from the Leviathan position and is marrying me Issei Gremory and if they don't like it they can fight me themselves now leave!" said Issei in a commanding voice as his protective sized kicked in for a second

"Yes, Lord Issei I'll tell them right away" said the maid scared running away

"Issei that was a bit harsh on the maid" said Sona

"True, but I had to make my point know that I will not do what they say and if they try and force my girls they will be in for a world of pain" said Issei as an invisible arrow went through Sona's and Sera's heart's making them love Issei even more somehow

"Issei your so mhh" said Sona as Issei took them into a three-way kiss

"I know but I'm focusing on you two not myself now let's have some more fun" said Issei as he put Sera and Sona on top of each other and pushed into Sona's ass and started fingering Sera's pussy

They continued until mid-day by that time the devil council had removed Sera from the Leviathan position so she went back to Issei's place with Sona and moved in. Sera's mother was happy that both her girls were in love and getting married soon. Rias wasn't surprised that Issei was marry Serafall as well it just meant that two weddings could be put into one.

During that day Michael visited Irina and gave her a necklace, she was told it was a newly made custom scared gear made by Michael, Sirzech and Azazel to try and allow angels to have kids without them falling but it hadn't been tested because no angel had wanted to risk falling. So, with Irina's relationship with Issei making her almost fall several times already they asked her to test it. She was excited that she was given the chance to test a new system that would allow angels to have kids she didn't really care about falling anymore to be with Issei but if she could help the angels have kids then she would take the risk. When Irina and Michael were talking it was overheard by Xenovia and it made her think for a will she had stopped trying to have kids with Issei but now Issei was having sex and getting the girls pregnant left, right and centre so she could have her chance finally and even get Irina in on it sins she heard Irina say she didn't care about falling anymore.

(Hyoudou residence 11:50 pm training room with Issei, Xenovia and Irina)

(During the day Azazel came over and tested his new gender change gun "willingly" on Kiba, Gaspy and Arthur Issei didn't know about this because he was training on how to use a sword)

(Arthur and Le Fay had left what was left of the khaos brigade and stayed at Issei's house and agreed to give any information they new for a full pardon for their crimes)

(Tonight was a red full moon)

"Okay I think that's enough sword training for today" said Issei as he was sparing with Xenovia and Irina to be better use Ascalon

"I agree, but I'm surprised you wanted to train with us to use a sword better Issei you don't really need it" said Irina as they put away their swords away

"True, but it's always good to have more than one option in a fight. "Say we were fighting in a highly populated area and we couldn't risk any damage to the area we could use swords to minimalize the damage done."" Said Issei

"True it's a shame Kiba had to go to heaven to help Michael and try and make the holy/demonic swords stronger and allow them to use more elemental powers. "And it would have helped as well because Kiba's swords can use more elemental powers than are swords"" said Irina

"True but I enjoy training with you two it's fun and challenging at the same time" said Issei

"Issei your devilishly good at getting woman to love you" said Irina blushing

"Hah it's a gift, but Irina that was a bad pun" said Issei

"What do you mean Issei?" said Irina confused

"Air head angel" said Xenovia

"That's mean Xenovia" said Irina pouting cutely

"A little but Xenovia's point is true, you said "devilishly good" Irina" said Issei with a smirk

"Oh, Haha" said Irina as she realised what she said

"Haha anyway I'm going to change I'll be back in a few minutes" said Issei as he left to change

"Xenovia where are you going?" asked Irina

"I'm going to ask Issei to have sex with me" said Xenovia as she started walking to Issei's room

"You can't just barge in" said Irina as she grabbed Xenovia's arm stopping her

"What are you trying to stop me so you can have sex with him, I now you can Michael gave you something that allows you to have sex" said Xenovia pulling Irina's arm of her

"I, I uh" said Irina flustered

"Now if you're not going to join me go do something else" said Xenovia walking to the elevator

"Xenovia is right I can't wait any more, I'm going to have sex with Issei whether or not I fall I'm not going to be left out anymore" said Irina in her thoughts "Xenovia wait!" said Irina as she started to run to the elevator before it went upstairs

"Oh, have you finally decided that your going to have sex with Issei?" asked Xenovia

"Yes, I don't care if I fall anymore I'm going to do this now" said Irina as she pressed the button to go upstairs

"Good, but are you sure what if you do fall?" asked Xenovia

"Yes, for some time now when ever I think of Issei I can't but help feel jealous because you and the others you can do whatever you want because of being devils." "I couldn't be anything more than a friend to Issei because I would fall, don't get me wrong I like being an angel but I love Issei more than I love being a Christian" said Irina shocking Xenovia because Irina had always been the stricter girl when it came to religion and never did anything against the bible will Xenovia had do somethings against it

"Wow, Issei really is something to make an arch angels brave saint fall to be with him, the next time we go to heaven we best make sure not too many angels fall" said Xenovia laughing at how many people had fall in love with him

"Haha true now ahh" said Irina and Xenovia felt something go across their feet

"You know I have been in here from when you both got in" said Issei as he transformed back into his human form

"Issei don't scare us like that ahh" said Irina as they were teleported into Issei's room

"Now you both said you wanted to do this now no one will disturb us" said Issei as he walked round Irina and Xenovia caressing their bodies every so often

"Issei ahh what ahh you doing ahh?" asked Irina and Xenovia

Issei didn't say anything back just let out a low growl as the girls smelled an aroma coming of Issei that made the feel hot. Down stairs with the others Ophis could smell the same aroma and new what it was, it was a dragon in his mating cycle and Ophis knew what would happen.

"Mr and Mrs Hyoudou it would be best for you go to a hotel for tonight." said Ophis as Issei's aroma started to affect her Kuroka and Koneko first as their senses were strong than the other's

"Why's that Ophis?" asked Mr Hyoudou confused

"It's a red full moon tonight" said Ophis as she started to heat up even more

"What's that?" asked Mrs Hyoudou

"Dragon mating time and with Issei ahh having his first one ahh he will no ahh control over himself ahh meaning he will ahh have sex with any woman in his ahh territory and nothing will stop him ahh and it will last for 6 hours" said Ophis as she was now in her own mating cycle

"That's a good reason to, we will see you in tomorrow lunch just to be save knowing how perverted Issei is" said Mr Hyoudou as they left for a hotel

"What's that smell and what's up Kuroka and Koneko?" said Rias as now Ophis, Kuroka and Koneko were now walking to Issei's room

"They have ahh been affected by the smell because ahh their senses are stronger than yours ahh in a few seconds you will have the same affect" said Ophis as they got closer to Issei's room

"What's that smell and why do I feel so hot" asked Rias as the were just down the hallway as they could hear heavy moaning from Issei's room

"That's Issei mating ahh aroma and there is ahh only one way to stop it ahh" said Ophis as they got to Issei's room and opened the door to see Issei, Irina and Xenovia completely naked on Issei's bed

"Issei take us already" said Ophis, Kuroka and Koneko stripping down and joining them on the bed

"Well Ophis said there was only one way to stop this ahh" said Rias as she started stripping

"It's going to be a long time before we leave this room" said Akeno as the rest started stripping and as soon as all the girls were within range of Issei he began by biting any girls neck he hadn't and began fucking them in any order that suited him

Akeno was right Issei stayed in this hormonal state for 9 hours. Issei himself wasn't in full control but with the control he had he allowed the girls breaks by alternating between them, Issei was in for a big shock when he woke up not just because of the mating cycle but now having fucked the female Kiba, Gaspy and Arthur with the rest of the girls in one go. Irina fell straight away because she took of the necklace and she didn't regret it one bit.

(Authors note I will still do lemons for each girl left, I just liked the idea of Issei going into a mating cycle and fucking all the girls in one big go.)


	6. Chap 6 Irina, Xenovia and the Catholics

Highschool dxd Dragon God of Domination

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

"Uhh what happen that last thing I remember was walking into my room with Irina and Xenovia and that's it and why is there three extract girls in my bed?" asked Issei as he woke up with every single girl in his harem plus three more

"Oh, morning Issei, last night you had your first mating cycle and when a dragon goes into their mating cycle they release an aroma that will attract any female within a certain distance" said Ophis as she woke up

"Mating cycle okay that explains one thing." "But who are these three girls?" asked Issei as he got up

"They are they are the female Kiba, Gaspy and Arthur Azazel came over yesterday when you were training and used it on them and left before they could do anything against him" said Ophis as she got up

"Hugh I'm going to see him now to see if he can change them back tell everyone when they wake up" said Issei as he teleported away

(Grigori)

"Azazel were the hell are you!?" scream Issei as he landed at the main entrance for Grigori

"The red dragon emperor what brings you here to see Azazel?" asked a fallen angel

"I need to see him right away he has used one of his inventions om my friends back home and let's just say that it's caused some problems now take me to him" said Issei

"Hugh, I'm not surprised follow me he should be in his office" said the fallen angel as he started walking to Azazel's office

"Azazel the red dragon emperor is here to see you" said the fallen

"Send him in" said Azazel

"I won't kill him" said Issei as he walked through the door

"Ahh Issei it's good to ahh!" said Azazel as Issei sent him into the wall

"What the hell were you thinking changing the genders of Kiba, Gaspy and Arthur" said Issei picking up Azazel and throwing him through the door and landing him in the middle of the training area

"Hey I knew you had fun in your mating season" said Azazel picking himself off the floor

"That's besides the point change them back!" said Issei

"I can't change them back okay!" said Azazel panicking

"Very well I'll be going then" said Issei teleporting off

(Issei's house)

"Well I'm back and I don't have good news" said Issei appearing in the living room

"Why's that Issei?" asked Rias

"Azazel can't change you back" said Issei

"That is bad news" said Rias

"Yes, now you're going to need new names" said Issei turning to Kiba, Arthur and Gaspy

"How about Yumi Kiba, Godiva Vladi and Amanda Pendragon" said Mrs Hyoudou

"That would work and we can just use magic to alter everyone's minds to think that Kiba was a girl all along and sins Arthur and Gaspy haven't been in the school people won't know" said Rias

"That would work what do you three say?" asked Issei turning to the three

"Yeah the names will do" said the three

"Well now sins we have some time you best go out with the rest of the girls and get a new wardrobe will I go and tell everyone the change" said Issei as he left to see Sirzech and Michael

(later in living room with Xenovia)

"Hey I'm back how are you Xenovia?" asked Issei as he appeared in the room

"I'm doing fine Issei" said Xenovia

"I want to apologise about what happened last night" said Issei rubbing the back of his head

"It's fine Issei" said Xenovia

"Hey Issei you are back" said Irina walking in

"Irina, you look great in that dress" said Issei as Irina came in a black dress that showed of her new body which after becoming a fallen her body became a lot sexier

"Hugh fine enough already anyway Issei I need you take reasonability" said Xenovia

"Hey don't blame me both Ophis and Ddraig forgot to tell me about a dragons mating cycle!" said Issei

"What happened to Azazel when you went to see him about that?" asked Xenovia

"Well first I sent him into a wall then threw the door into the training area" said Issei

"Haha karma got him good" said Irina laughing her head off

"Haha you know sins you're a fallen now your insulting your leader" said Issei

"Haha he's got you there Irina" said Xenovia

"Oh, you are going to get it Xenovia" said Irina as she jumped for Xenovia

"Ahh Irina what are you domhh" said Xenovia as she was pinned by Irina and kissed

"Oh, this is great I'm staying awake for this" said Ddraig over the mind link

"No, you're not we may be partners but my sex live are off limits will it's happening away way" said Issei as he quickly went inside the boosted gear

"Wait Issei fu" said Ddraig as he was cut off by Issei knocking him out

"Now let's have some fun" said Issei going over to the two best friends who were now both completely naked

"Mhh Xenovia if I knew mhh your pussy tasted this mhh good I would've mhh done this way sooner mhh" said a muffled Irina as she was eating out Xenovia's pussy

"Mhh Irina mhh" said Xenovia as she was forced to eat out Irina's pussy

"Oh, I like the new Irina but doing it in the living room will it does sound fun my parents are home" said Issei as he teleported them to his room "Now let's have some fun" said Issei as he pushed into Xenovia's ass

"Ahh Issei not so suddenly!" scream Xenovia

"Your ass took him yesterday without a problem and yesterday he fucked us with little restrain now were did Akeno put it" said Irina as she rumbled around in the draws

"What did Akeno get?" asked Issei curious

"Found it Akeno got some of these" said Irina pulling out a strap-on

"Why am I not surprised" said Issei as he lifted up Xenovia so Irina could fuck her pussy

"Yeah she got them so we could have some fun will waiting for you to fuck us" said Irina as she put it on and pushed into Xenovia's pussy

"Ahh Irina mhh" said Xenovia as Irina kissed her

"Oh, this is the best to see two best friends one turned devil the other turned angel turned fallen angel fucking each other" said Issei as he kept fucking Xenovia's ass

"I know I should've fell way sooner this is so much fun" said Irina seductively "You look like your about to cum Issei"

"Yes, I am get ready Xenovia I'm going to fill your ass again" said Issei as he started fucking Xenovia's ass harder

"Ahh oh fucking hell ahh" said Xenovia

(a few minutes later)

"Okay why does Xenovia look like she's had two loads of my cum in her?" asked Issei as Xenovia looked like she had two of Issei's loads in her

"I agree what type of strap-ons did Akeno get?" asked Issei as he pulled out of Xenovia who had gone unconcussion

"Invented by Azazel uses cum of a man to recreate size and load size" said Irina reading the box label

"That explains a lot but you shouldn't be paying more attention on my dick" said Issei as he threw Irina onto his bed and shoved his dick in her mouth

"Mhh Issei mhh!" said Irina

"Ahh Azazel was right fallen angels are some of the best in the world to fuck" said Issei as he fucked Irina's throat hard as he saw Xenovia wake up and take of Irina's strap-on off and put it on herself

"Don't forget about me" said Xenovia as she grabbed Irina's ass and pushed in

"Mhh Xenovia wait mhh" said Irina muffled

"Nope I'm going to fuck your ass as hard as you did my pussy" said Xenovia

"You left yourself open for it Irina" "Now let's fill her up Xenovia" said Issei as he grabbed Irina's head

"Yes, let's fill this naughty fallen" said Xenovia as she grabbed Irina's arms

"Wait mhh" said Irina as cum started flowing into her

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh that was nice" said Issei as he was about to fuck Xenovia again but there was a knock at the door

"Issei I'm sorry to interrupt but everyone is need in heaven immediately" said Grayfia knocking on the door "And could you at least but up a barrier so others don't hear you"

"Oh, right forgot sorry we will be ready to leave in a second" said Issei as the three got dressed

(heaven)

"Ahh thank you for getting here so quickly we might have a big problem on are hands" said Michael as everyone arrived

"It's fine but why did you need us to get here immediately" said Issei as they sat down

"It's the church they have cut all ties to us and has been building artificial angels that they have been using to kill innocent people and among other things" said Michael

"Wow have you found out why?" asked Rias

"They found out that are three factions are now working together and have said we are well I'm not going to say it otherwise I'll fall" said Michael said Michael

"Hugh some people are to single minded let me guess it's the catholic church?" asked Issei

"Yes, it is" said Michael

"Not surprised they have killed millions in the name of God" said Issei

"Yeah they went way to far 99% percent of them did nothing wrong" said Michael

"Wow" said Xenovia surprised

"Brother, we have a big problem!" said a beautiful female angel coming in well falling through the door landing on the fool next to Issei

"What is it Gabriel?!" asked Michael as Issei helped her up

"Thank you Issei, anyway look" said Gabriel as she turned on the tv showing a live feed from earth Kuoh Academy

"Dear god what are they thinking" said Michael as the live feed showed that the supernatural was real and they were trying to make it seem as if the angels were the worst

"We have to do something now!" said Sirzech as they saw the church bring out multiple devils, angels and fallen tied up naked and badly beaten

"Brother what do we do?!" asked Gabriel panicking

"Brother, we have to stop them we have to go now" said Azazel

"I agree we are going now get everyone ready to fight" said Michael as he stood up

"Right!" said everyone as they went and quickly gathered their forces to stop the church

(Kuoh academy)

"I can't believe what the church is doing even if they are supposed to be evil this is too much of fuck I'm going to puke" said the tv reporter as one of the devil prisoners were slowly split in half

"You see this is what happens to people that defy us you will all be are slaves ahahaha!" screamed the most highly dressed Catholic in crusader style gear

All around the world people were terrified at what they were watching and wished they could do something to help them. The whole world was silent until.

"Stop this at once!" screamed Michael as multiple teleportation symbols appeared numbering in the millions

"Well well if it isn't the archangel Michael who has made peace with his sworn enemies you are a betrayer of God" said the highly decorated crusader

"I am no betrayer you are, you have killed millions of people that didn't do anything wrong you will stop this at once" said Michael

"Haha you think well will listen to you your wrong!" screamed the highly decorated crusader

"Michael, they aren't going to listen anymore we have to attack them" said Issei floating next to Michael

"Oh, look the devil king Sirzech Lucifer" said the same crusader

"Wrong that would be my older brother" said Issei

"Sirzech never had a younger brother what are you talking all he had was that bitch of a younger sister" said the crusader

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SISTER!?" scream Issei

"Oh, shit he shouldn't have said that" said Sirzech

"I called her a bitch" said the crusader

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that" said Issei darkly as he flew down and pulled out a crimson gun

"Haha go on then pull the trigger then all kill this stupid girl as well" said the crusader as he grabbed Murayama

"Issei help me!" screamed Murayama

"Murayama, I can tell you don't want to die tonight" "Do you want to come with me?" said Issei as he aimed his gun at them

"I ah I" said Murayama

"I can't force you on this Murayama you have to make the choice" said Issei

"Yes" said Murayama as she shut her eyes

"Wait hold on a sec ahh" said the crusader as Issei pulled the trigger shooting them both in the heart

"I'm sorry that had to happen Murayama" "I Issei Gremory call to you, Murayama allow your soul to descend to this earth once more, rejoice with your new life now be reborn as my servant Murayama" said Issei as he knelt down and place eight pawn pieces on her chest

"Murayama is she alive Issei?!" screamed Katase as she came running over

"She is alive but will be asleep for a while will her body heals fully" said Issei "Kuroka take them both to a save place will we deal with them"

"Yes, Issei nyaa hold still Katase" said Kuroka as a teleportation circle appeared under them

"Umm" said Katase as they disappeared

"You monster you turned her into a devil" said a crusader

"I'm no monster you lot are using innocent humans as shields to stop yourself from getting killed" said Issei

"Why you I'll kill you!" said the crusader

"Hugh I'm not going to waste my time on you and besides there is a lot of people that want to kill you now" said Issei as he flew back up to Rias

"Thank you Issei" said Rias as she kissed him

"No problem honey" said Issei

"Now anyway I am giving you this last chance to surrender and face a trial for the crimes you have committed" said Michael as he turned to face the catholic crusaders

"Here's are response all angels attack" said the crusaders as they got their artificial angels to attack them

"Well then do you mind if I say it?" asked Issei

"Go on then" said Sirzech

"Thank you, brother" "All forces attack" said Issei as he raised Ascalon and pointed it at the crusaders

As soon as Issei pointed his sword at the crusaders the combined forces of angels, fallen angels and devils started attacking. The artificial angels that the crusaders made weren't very strong and were taken out very quickly and only managed to kill around 10 of the combined forces of angels, fallen angels and devils and wounding a few. A few humans were hurt from stray shoots and by the crusaders trying to use them as shields.

(time skip end of battle)

"Hugh, they weren't strong at all, how many people have been hurt or injured" said Issei

"We have lost 10 of are forces and some of our forces and some humans have been injured and Asia is healing them right now" said Michael

"Hugh why did they have to do this right now" "I was having sex with Xenovia and Irina" said Issei

"Hugh, I'm not surprised I guess the custom gear didn't work" said Michael

"No, I took it off so you can try it with another angel and you can have this back" said Irina as she landed

"Okay well we can figure this out later" said Michael as Irina passed the necklace and her brave saint card

"Issei can you please explain what the hell just happened?" asked the Kuoh academy students as they walked up to Issei, Irina and Michael

"What is there to explain and besides you should be asking Michael that's sort of thing" said Issei

"Hey that's not very nice Issei to dump it on me" said Michael

"I'm not a faction leader and besides this has more to do with you than me" said Issei

"He has a point Michael the only thing this has to do with Issei is that is in his territory" said Sirzech as he landed with Rias and the others

"Fair enough" said Michael

"Issei do you feel that?" asked Ophis as she landed with Rias and everyone else

"Yes, I do" said Issei as a portal opened to the dimensional gap

"It can't be!" said Sirzech

"Who is it?" asked a tv reporter that came up

"Great red!" said Rias as Great red as he came through the portal

"Well well look who it is Ophis the infinite dragon god" boomed Great red

"Hello Great red it's been some time" said Ophis

"It has now return to my side you belong to me dragon gods only mate with dragon gods" boomed Great red

"No, you treated me as nothing but a thing to have sex with I have found a person that loves me not just a person to have sex with" said Ophis as she hugged Issei's arm

"Wow thing are getting even weirder first we find out that the supernatural are real and now the two dragon gods are here" said the tv reporter

"Haha the red dragon emperor loves you don't make me laugh how can anyone love you, you are nothingness that's all you are and will ever be" boomed Great red laughing

"Hey don't insult my Ophis" said Issei as he flew up to Great red

"Haha your Ophis?" "My Ophis you will give her to me you will obey the alpha male of dragon kind or die!" boomed Great red

"You're not the only alpha male dragon" said Issei as he spread his two dragon wings

"What the how the hell are you a dragon god only a few weeks ago you were weak how did you do this?" boomed Great red

"It's thanks to Ophis now leave before I make you!" said Issei flaring his aura

"Ha die!" said Great red as he breathed fire at Issei

"Hugh fine at least this will make me use some of my power" "Ophis can you put a barrier so we don't kill everyone?" asked Issei as he deflected Great reds fire with ease

"Of cause my Issei" said Ophis as she put up a barrier

"Well then bring it on Great red" said Issei as he turned into his dragon god form and spread his wings

"Oh, so you're challenging me then bring it on" boomed Great red as both started flying around exchanging blows

"He's challenging him to what exactly?" asked the tv reporter to Ophis

"To the male alpha position of are kind there can only be one male and female alpha of are kind the losers fate is left up to the winner" said Ophis as Issei cut off Great reds arm

"Arrgh why won't my arm regenerate?" asked Great red as he landed because of the pain

"It won't regenerate because I used dragon slaying magic from the holy sword Ascalon" said Issei as his claws glowed yellow will dripping blood

"How can that hurt me it would take Samael's blood to do anything to me how is this possible?" screamed Great red

"True it would take Samael's blood to affect us so I boosted the effectiveness of the dragon slaying properties so it could even damaged dragon gods" said Issei

"Hugh well I'll just regenerate it later when I fuck you girls and turn them into mind broken slaves for me to fuck!" said Great red as he got up

"That was not a good idea to say" said Ophis

"Why's that?" asked the tv reporter

"To say that to a dragon is one of the worst thing to say because are kind is very territorial and I mean territorial over their friends and mates and with it being Issei he is more territorial than most dragons" said Ophis as she reinforced the barrier

"Oh, this won't be good" said the tv reporter

"You know what I was going to let you live after I defeated you but know I'm going to kill you!" said Issei darkly as he walks over to Great red breaking the ground every time he stepped until he was only a few feet away from Great red

"Hugh, you think you have won I am immortal you can't beat me!" "Look you already have excepted your fate!" said Great red as Issei turned into his human form

"You think just because I turned back into my human form I would surrender your wrong it just makes what I'm about to do easier" said Issei

"Oh, what's that argh you son of a bitch!" screamed Great red as Issei disappeared and a few seconds later Great red's legs, arm and wings were cut off and hit the ground with a loud thud

"I will never give up to the likes of you now die" said Issei as he appeared in font of Great red and stabbed him through the heart

"Fuck you" said Great red weakly as he slowly started disappearing until there was nothing left of him

"Issei!" said Rias happily as she ran and kissed Issei making him fall onto the ground

"Mhh Rias" said Issei as he picked them off the floor

"Quite a nice display Issei" said Sirzech as he walked over with Azazel and Michael

"In deed" said Azazel

"Well now we can go home" said Issei

"Umm if you don't mind me asking what did you do to that girl?" asked the tv reporter

"I turn her into a devil after I shoot her she is alive but she will be asleep for a while her body heals" said Issei

"Oh okay" said the tv reporter

"Now I'll see you later" said Issei as a teleportation circle appeared under Issei and the others

"What a sec Issei" as Issei disappeared "Well then now we have to deal with more paper work sins those stupid crusaders decided to do this" said Sirzech

"Hugh agreed well where do we start" said Michael as everyone started repairing the damages done by the fighting and then started talking to the humans about everything they needed to know

(time skip a few days mid-day)

"Do you think we should be doing this?" asked a tv reporter walking to Issei's house

"Yeah they might not like us coming to their place without saying anything" said a female

"Yeah and didn't Ophis say dragons are very territorial" said a female

"Umm guys were here" said the first person as they appeared outside Issei's house

"You knock" said one

"No, you" said another

"Ara Ara, I didn't know we were getting guests" said Akeno as she appeared with Kuroka and Koneko carrying shopping scaring them

"Akeno nyaa it's no nice to scare them nyaa" said Koneko

"What's the harm Koneko, anyway why don't you come in" said Akeno as they went to the door

"Are you sure?" asked a male

"Sure, come in nyaa" said Koneko

(in side living room)

"Issei where're back and we found some people that would like to talk to us" said Akeno as they came into the living room

"Tv reporters, so what do you want to talk about?" asked Issei as he was sitting on the couch with Rias and Ophis cuddling him

"Well after what happened a few days ago people are interested about you and the rest of your world" said the tv reporter

"I don't mind answering a few questions" said Issei

Issei and the others went on to answer some questions for a few days after that.


	7. Chap 7 Ravel, Le Fay, Rose and Amanda

Highschool dxd Dragon God of Domination

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(one week later)

"Hugh fucking hell! When I said we would answer some questions I didn't think it would take a whole fucking week!" sighed Issei as he slumped onto the sofa

"Hugh, I agree Issei. Would you like some dragon fire apple wine?" asked Ravel

"Yes, thank you Ravel" said Issei "Would you like some yourself?" as a glass was passed to him

"I'm underage Issei" said Ravel "And this is a gift from Tannin as congratulations for becoming an Alpha dragon"

"A little won't hurt and besides this brand helps anyone that uses fire" said Issei taking a sip

"Fine" sighed Ravel as she poured herself a drink

"Brother, Azazel and Michael want to hold the peace talks with the humans here" said Issei

"Kuoh is a hot stop for this sort of stuff" said Ravel taking a sip "Ahh that's nice"

"Yeah it's good for any person that uses fire magic but for dragons it's the best thing in the world" said Issei

"Yeah it's great." "Issei can I ask you something?" asked Ravel fidgeting

"Sure, what is it?" asked Issei

"Can we do it?" "Not like last time when you were in heat" asked Ravel blushing

"Ravel if that's what you want then let's head to my room" said Issei as he took Ravel in a loving kiss

"Mhh Issei please" moaned Ravel parting from the kiss

"Then what kind of man am I to deny you" said Issei as he transported them to his room

"Issei-sama let me please you" said Ravel as she undressed herself and started undressing Issei

"It's been a long time since you called me that, what made you call me that all of a sudden?" asked Issei surprised that Ravel called him master

"Because I belong to you Issei-sama, I am but your slave" said Ravel

"Ravel, the signing to say that you where my slave was just to shut up the devil council. I would never consider you my slave" said Issei as he kissed Ravel not out of lust but of love

"Really do you mean it?" asked Ravel looking into Issei's eyes as a girl deeply in love with him not a slave as she started crying

"Yes Ravel, I can never look at a girl as a slave" said Issei as he wiped away Ravel's tears "And especially a lovely girl like yourself"

"Thank you Issei" said Ravel happily as she kissed Issei again "But please Issei-sama, let me do this" as she started to undress him

"Well if that's what you want, then be a good girl and please your master and I might be kind enough to give you some pleasure in return" said Issei in a commanding tone since Ravel wanted to do slave play so Issei decided to play along

"Yes Issei-sama" moaned Ravel as she undressed herself and started using her hands to stroke Issei's semi hard dick

"Ahh very good Ravel, but now I want you to use that lovely little mouth of yours" commanded Issei as he grabbed Ravels chin with his left hand

"Yes Issei-sama, let my sluty mouth please you" moaned Ravel as Issei let go of her chin

"Good girl Ravel ahh" moaned Issei as Ravel started sucking on his tip will he started play with her pussy lips

"Mhh Issei-sama mhh" moaned a muffled Ravel as Issei inserted two of his fingers into her

"Haha, your pussy loves having its masters fingers in it doesn't it" teased Issei as he teased Ravel's clit with his thumb making Ravel stop giving him the blowjob as she yelled in surprise

"Ahhh! Issei-sama if you ahh do that I'll cum too ahh quickly ahh!" screamed Ravel as Issei didn't stop teasing her clit

"Is my little Phoenix going to cum? Are you going to cum on your master's hand?" asked Issei as he continued to keep playing with her pussy

"Ahh! Yes, master your Phoenix is going to cum ahh!" screamed Ravel being kept from her release

"That's not the correct way to ask your master to cum is it?" teased Issei as he stopped playing with her and grabbed her right tit just enough to hurt

"Ahh I'm sorry master, please let this sluty Phoenix cum" screamed Ravel

"That's a good girl" said Issei waiting for Ravel to respond

"Thank you Issei-sama ahh!" screamed Ravel in surprise as Issei grabbed her and lifted her up

"But you're not coming until I cum, now start moving" commanded Issei as he pushed himself into Ravel's pussy

"Ahh yes Issei-sama let my sluty pussy please you ahh!" screamed Ravel as she started moving on Issei's dick

"Your body is starting to grow nicely don't you agree" said Issei as he grabbed Ravel's breasts and started tweaking her nipples

"Ahh! It's because you're play ahh with them ahh so much Issei-sama their growing ahh to match your liking ahh!" moaned Ravel

"Haha true but they'll be getting bigger since you will be giving birth in a few months. So, I can't fuck you to hard or it could hurt my kid and not forgetting my lovely Phoenix" said Issei as he gently rubbed Ravel's stomach

"Issei-sama" said Ravel happily as she kissed Issei

"Are you ready Ravel? Are you ready to finally cum and receive your masters cum?" asked Issei

"Yes, please Issei-sama, let this sluty Phoenix cum ahh!" moaned Ravel as Issei brought her into another kiss

"Then go ahead my lovely Phoenix" moaned Issei in the kiss as he started cumming

(a few minutes later)

"It looks like Ravel couldn't keep going Issei" said Ddraig laughing at Ravel who had passed out

"True, well she is one of the younger girls so I don't blame her. Plus, she's cute like this, I'll clean this up and let her sleep" said Issei as he used magic to clean up then laid her to sleep giving her a light kiss on the lips which even asleep Ravel moaned her displeasure as Issei's phone buzzed

"You want to become my second bishop and Amanda wants to become my second knight?" asked Issei as he answered the phone

"Yes, I'm sure Issei and so does sister, hell it's going to take some time to get used to that!" said Le Fay

"True I don't blame you, where are you at the moment?" asked Issei

"Where in the training room" said Le Fay

"Okay well then I'll meet you in your room since Ravel is asleep in here at the moment" said Issei looking over to Ravel who was asleep peacefully

"Okay we will be waiting" said Le fay as she ended the call Issei could tell by the tone of her voice she was jealous

(Le Fay's and Amanda's own room)

"Girls can I come in?" asked Issei as he appeared at the door

"Yeah Issei" said Amanda

"Okay" said Issei as he came in

"Hey Amanda are you getting used to being a girl?" asked Issei

"A little some things I still muck up on but besides that I've been doing fine" said Amanda as she put down Caliburn

"Understandable, it's not everyday you get turned into a girl" said Issei laughing slightly will rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah, now anyway onto the reason why we called you here" said Amanda

"You want to become my servants? My I ask why?" asked Issei

"Mostly for protection even with the Khaos Brigade in ruins they are still going to be after me and my sister" said Amanda as she hugged Le Fay

"But that's not the only reason" said Le Fay as she fidgeted in Amanda's grasp

"Yes, even though we hadn't seen my gender change coming we have both fallen in love with you" said Amanda blushing

"I seem to be doing that to a lot of people without even trying" laughed Issei

"Yes, you even got Ophis to like you, you are a very unique person Issei" said Amanda

"Haha well then are you ready?" asked Issei as he pulled out his last Bishop and Knight pieces which where both mutation pieces like the rest of his pieces

"Mutations pieces I'm not surprised" laughed Amanda

"Yeah all of my pieces are mutation pieces" said Issei laughing

"Wow, well then if you would" said Le Fay as they laid down

"Okay then here we go" said Issei as his knight and bishop pieces floated just above Le Fay's and Amanda's chests "I Issei Gremory call to you, Amanda, Le Fay allow your souls to descend to this earth once more, rejoice with your new life now be reborn as my servant's Amanda and Le Fay" chanted Issei as the two pieces went inside their chests

"Wow I feel stronger right away" said Le Fay surprised

"Haha, well then should we get onto the real reason on why you two want to see me" said Issei with a seductive undertone

"What do you mean Issei-sama?" asked Amanda surprised but they both wanted to have sex with Issei again

"You know what I mean, I could tell what you wanted from me before I even got in the room" said Issei as he walked up to them

"What are you mhh!" said Le Fay surprised as Issei kissed her

"I could hear the jealously in your voice when I said Ravel was asleep" said Issei "And besides good servants should please their master"

"Yes, master let me please you" said Amanda as she went down and took off Issei's pants exposing Issei's semi hard dick

"Good girl" said Issei "It looks like with her turning into a girl has made her more submissive" said Issei in his mind as he had some fun ideas to do now

"Mhh Issei-sama" moaned a muffled Amanda as she started licking Issei's dick

"It looks like someone is jealous why don't you give her some attention to" said Issei as he used his hand to turn Amanda's face which now had a load of cum on

"Yes Issei-sama" moaned Amanda as she started crawling over to Le Fay with lust and submission in her eyes

"Umm sister?" asked Le Fay confused

"What sister? Do you want some to?" asked Amanda as got only a few inches away from Le Fay's face letting her smell Issei's cum

"Ahh" moaned Le Fay just by smelling Issei's cum "His smell is going to drive me crazy" screamed Le Fay in her mind

"If just the smell of Issei's cum is going to drive you crazy then how about this?" asked Amanda as she slammed her lips onto her little sister's

"Mhh, mhh ammh" moaned Le Fay

"A nice scene but it's rude for slaves to forget to pleasure their master" said Issei as he was sitting on the bed. He had been jacking off to the scene for a will but now he wanted more.

"I've had my turn to please master, now it's your turn little sister" said Amanda as she parted from her sister's then throwing her to Issei's

"Ahh" screamed Le Fay in surprise as she landed by Issei's feet

"Haha, go on I can tell you want to" said Issei in commanding tone as he used one hand to hold his dick only a few centimetres

"Issei-sama, please take me" moaned Le Fay as she licked Issei's dick

"Should I Le Fay? I could fuck your sister instead" said Issei teasing her

"Master, please you're the only one that can please the like you do" begged Le Fay as she looked up to Issei with a puppy dog eyes

"Hmm, okay then get rid of those cloths both of you, you won't need them for some time" commanded Issei

"Yes Issei-sama" moaned Le Fay as Amanda striped her down

"Good girls, Le Fay get on now" commanded Issei

"Yes, Issei-sama" moaned Le Fay as she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself over Issei's dick

"Good girl, now started mowing" commanded Issei

"Yes Issei-sama ahh" moaned Le Fay as she started inserting Issei's dick into her but it was to slow for Issei's taste

"Not fast enough" said Issei as he grabbed Le Fay's hips and forced her down to his base in one go

"Ahh, Issei-sama, that's to sudden!" screamed Le Fay as she came at Issei's sudden action as her body shock with pleasure

"You say that but you came hard when I did it, you like being treated ruff don't you" teased Issei as he kept hold of Le Fay's hips and forced he up and down on his dick

"Just admit it little sister, you like being treated ruff by Issei-sama" purred Amanda as she crawled over the them and started pinching and licking Le Fay's nipples

"Ahh, a haaa" moaned Le Fay now not even able to respond as she was in sexual bliss

"Haha, it looks like are combined efforts are to much for her" laughed Issei as he kept fucking Le Fay "Well then let's se if she responds to this" said Issei as he could feel his release getting close

"Oh, are you going to cum in her young womb" asked Amanda as she kept playing with her sister's nipples

"Yes, get ready Le Fay to be a mother" said Issei as he thrust started to get deeper and harder

"Ahh, ha please ahh cum in ahh" moaned Le Fay well that's what Issei and Amanda could make out

"Well then should we give her what she want's?" asked Issei

"Yes, fill her up" said Amanda

"Well then here you go Le Fay" said Issei as he released his first load into her

"Yessss!" screamed Le Fay in bliss cumming nonstop

(a few minutes later)

"Haha, it looks like she couldn't take anymore" laughed Issei as he pulled out as a stream of cum flowed out of her pussy

"I'm curious, what did you mean finally be a mother? Didn't you get us pregnant when you went into mating season" asked Amanda surprised

"Since you were still human at that point, the sheer power in my cum actually stopped you from getting pregnant" said Issei

"Well, then get me pregnant Issei-sama" said Amanda as she threw Issei on the bed

"What's up with you being so submissive? Not that I'm complaining" asked Issei

"I guess this is a part of me that wasn't needed when I was male, but now since I'm a girl now it's come out but I like it Issei-sama" said Amanda as she kissed Issei

"Well then be a good slave and get moving" commanded Issei as he parted from the kiss holding Amanda's chin

"Yes, Issei-sama" moaned Amanda as she slammed Issei's dick into her dripping pussy

"Ahh, your pussy is nice and tight, I might finish to soon" moaned Issei as Amanda's pussy was one of the tightest he had fucked besides Ravel, Le Fay and Asia

"Ahh, haa please" moaned Amanda in a complete mess

"That's not the correct way for a slave to ask her master is it? Come to think of it, I might just go give it to someone else" said Issei teasing her

"Please master, release your glorious cum in your salves pussy" begged Amanda as she made pussy even tighter

"What a good girl, I think you deserve a reward" said Issei as he kissed will slamming her hips down and started filling her

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh, Issei-sama" moaned Amanda as she passed out

"Haha, well then, I'll clean up and get something to eat" laughed Issei as now both Le Fay and Amanda had passed out. So, he cleaned up the room and went and took a shower which led to a round with Asia, Xenovia and Irina

(Kitchen with Murayama and Rossweisse)

"Oh, hey Issei do you want anything?" asked Rose as she was making tonight's dinner

"Just one dragon apple please" said Issei as he walked in and sat at the table

"Sure, thing Issei" said Rose

"Afternoon Murayama" said Issei

"Afternoon master" said Murayama as she was eating a piece of cake

"I'm surprised your calling me master, just call me Issei-sama, Murayama" said Issei as Rose brought him the dragon apple

"Here you go Issei" said Rose as she gave Issei the dragon apple he asked for

"Thank you Rose" said Issei as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Your welcome Issei" said Rose as she blushed their relationship like this had progress this fair after Issei's heat season

"Thank you Issei, but why does that smell so good?" asked Murayama

"That's strange, these shouldn't smell any different to a normal apple" said Issei surprised along with Rose

"Hmm, this is strange why don't you try some and see what it does" said Rose surprised

"Would it hurt me?" asked Murayama

"No, it shouldn't" said Issei as he cut off a chunk of the dragon apple and passed it to Murayama

"Okay, I'm blaming you if anything happens I'm blaming you" said Murayama as she took a bite out of the apple until her eye turned into slits and eat the whole thing then went for Issei's half as a pare of white and blue wings came out of her back

"Well I'll be, I thought a recognised the devil that was killed, it was Vali, shame I wanted to finish him off" said Issei surprised at the sudden development "Murayama, snap out of it" said Issei as he used his influence as the alpha dragon to bring her under control

"Ahh, uh what happened what's this on my back?" asked Murayama confused as she came back to her senses

"You went into a state of instinct and eat the dragon apple, not surprising considering that you were changed into a dragon isn't that right Albion" said Issei

"What I'm not a dragon" said Murayama surprised at what Issei said

"Yes, you are young one" said Albion from the wings

"What the!" screamed Murayama surprised

"Calm down" "So Albion how did Vali die?" asked Issei

"We got court in some sort of magic field and that's all I remember but I do know the make up of the field that trapped us" said Vali

"Who's Vali?" asked Murayama

"He was Albion's last host the devil you saw die, before I turned you into a devil" said Issei

"Okay" said Murayama

"Now, Albion you said you know the make-up of the field, how did you know it?" asked Issei

"It was the same as when God sealed me and Ddraig in these gears" said Albion shocking all

"What, how the hell do they have that?! Rossweisse get Sirzech, Azazel, Michael hell get everyone important now!" screamed Issei

"Is it really a big deal" asked Murayama

"Yes, it is God is dead, and any of his power that was left over is being watched over by the angels!" said Issei

"What?!" said Murayama shocked

"Yes Issei" said Rossweisse as she contacted everyone that needed to know

"Well now we have to prepare for that. Now Albion" said Issei sighing

"Yes Issei?" asked Albion scarred

"Do you want me to get rid of the souls in the gear?" asked Issei surprising Albion

"Why though we are rivals, why are you helping me?" asked Albion

"Can you even remember why you and Ddraig where fighting?" asked Issei

"Now that you mention it, I can't remember" said Albion

"Can you remember Ddraig?" asked Issei as the boosted gear appeared on Issei's hand

"No, I can't" said Ddraig

"Well then, I don't see why you two should fight anymore" said Issei

"Agreed, you two old friend?" asked Ddraig

"Yeah, I agree fighting just got us killed and placed in these things" said Albion

"Yeah, but I don't mind given who my current host is" said Ddraig laughing

"True it's not every day you have the alpha of are kind as your host" said Albion

"So why did I go into a state of instinct then?" asked Murayama

"When Vali was killed I went to you because you were a good host, I couldn't see anything so when you got shot I healed you, as soon as I realised it was Issei that saved you I hid away thinking he might try and kill me again" said Albion

"Kill you that means!" said Murayama as she got into a defensive posture

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you" said Issei holding up his hands

"Issei, Rossweisse said you need to talk to us and is that?" asked Sirzech as he appeared with Azazel, Michael and so forth

"Yes, that is Albion's gear and he's going to tell you how him and Vali was captured with God's power" said Issei

"Are you sure it was God's power?" asked Michael

"Yes, it was it's going to take some time to talk about all of this" said Albion

"Well you have fun with that, Rossweisse you said you wanted to go into town" said Issei

"Yes, I wanted to go into town with you" said Rossweisse blushing

"Well then let's go" said Issei as he locked arms with Rose and left

"What Issei you're not going to help" called Murayama

"Nope" said Issei from the door before the heard the door shut

"Well then let's get this out of the way, we have the peace talks with the humans tonight" said Sirzech laughing at Issei being able to get away from almost all political meetings or important meetings

(with Issei and Rose in town)

"It's a lovely day, don't you agree Rose" said Issei as they were walking through town

"Yes, it is, I just wish people didn't look at us so much" said Rose blushing as everyone was looking at them

"How can you not blame them though, only last week they found out about are world and now the strongest being in the world is right by them" said Issei as they sat outside a restaurant

"Can I get your order?" asked the scared waitress that came out to them

"Calm down where not going to do anything, we just want something to eat" said Issei "I'll have a medium rare steak and a bottle of red wine please"

"I'll have the same" said Rose

"Of cause sir, ma'am" said the waitress as she left

"Do you think tonight's peace talks will go off without a hitch?" asked Rose

"Probably not, either it will be some devils from the old Satan faction, some other faction from are world or some religious group like the catholic church or something" said Issei

"Hugh, why can't people just talk it out" sighed Rose

"Agreed, but it's people with a set state of mind or people that just want everything under their control" said Issei

"Agreed" sighed Rose again

"Here's your meals enjoy" said the waitress as she came back out with Issei and Rose's steaks and another with the bottle of red wine

"Thank you" said Issei and Rose

(1 hour later)

"We have a few hours before the peace talks what do you want to do?" asked Issei even though Issei's knew what Rose wanted

"Can we go somewhere more private please?" asked Rose blushing

"Sure, should we get a love hotel room or go back home?" asked Issei as he grabbed Rose

"Ahh Issei, where in public!" said Rose

"So, now one will notice but they will if you keep making noise" said Issei as he kept teasing her

"Ahh, Issei ahh" moaned Rose

"Let's head home then" said Issei as he opened a portal back to Rose's room

(Rossweisse's room)

"Ahh, Issei please more ahh" moaned Rose as Issei threw her onto the bed

"Haha, what a sluty girl you are my sweet Rose" said Issei as he put up a barrier which he forgot to do with the other's today besides Asia, Xenovia and Irina

"Ahh, Issei don't say that mhh" moaned Rose as Issei kissed her

"You say that but your body says differently" said Issei as he used dressbreak on her clothes and started playing with her pussy and her tits

"Ahh, Issei please ahh more ahh!" screamed Rose as she came hard on Issei's hand

"Hmm, I could but you have to admit that you're a sluty girl only for me" commanded Issei since he wanted to play with Rose

"Ahh, I'm a sluty girl only for Issei-sama ahh" screamed Rose in pure bliss

"Good girl my lovely Rose" "Now why don't you give me some pleasure as well?" asked Issei as now his dick was poking Rose's pussy

"Yes, Issei-sama" said Rose's as she lowered herself into Issei's hard dick

"Ahh, kept moving don't stop until I say so, is that understood?" asked Issei in a commanding voice

"Ahhh, yes Issei-sama ahh!" screamed Rose cumming

"Haha, how would of thought that a girl that hadn't had a date in her life is this sluty" said Issei teasing Rose will grabbing her tits

"Ahh, yes I'm sluty girl but only for you Issei-sama!" screamed Rose in bliss

"Good girl, I think you deserve a reward" said Issei as he started thrusting hard into Rose's pussy

"Ahh, thank you Issei-sama!" screamed Rose as she felt her womb filling with Issei's cum

(a few minutes later)

"Issei, I'm sorry to interrupt but the peace meeting is about to start" said Rias nocking at the door since the only stopped sound from getting out not from coming in

"Hugh, fine we'll take a quick shower then we'll be down" said Issei this was the second time that he had been interrupted he's going to be finishing with everyone tonight for sure

(peace meeting)

"Hugh, can we get this over quickly?" asked Issei as they appeared at the peace meeting with his lovers

(Everyone else had already got there, Devil house leader's, high ranking angels, etc)

"You seem mad, what's the matter Issei?" asked Sirzech

"Well any man would be when you're in the middle of having sex and for the second time you get interrupted!" said Issei as he sat down on the with Rias and Ophis cuddling him and Kuroka and Koneko sitting on his lap and started eating passing some to everyone of Issei's house

"Haha, tell me Issei did ah!" laughed Azazel as some lightning hit him coming from a slightly pissed Issei

"Don't say anything or the next one will hurt even more Azazel" said Issei

"Well then, is everyone ready to begin?" asked Michael as he cleared his throat but laughing in his mind

"Cameras are ready" said a tv reporter

"Where ready" said the humans that represented the countries, etc

(later 10pm)

"And now we just need everyone to agree to the signing" said Azazel still a bit sore from Issei sapping him a few more times from bad jokes he made as there was multiple explosion's outside that destroyed the building leaving everyone alive because it was shielded

"Catholic's and the old Satan faction, looks like I was right" said Issei as he cranked open an eye since he had fallen asleep with his lover's

"Why aren't you going to take this seriously? Innocent people could die!" said a tv reporter

"I knew this was going to happen, so I took the liberty to teleport all humans far enough away so they won't get hurt but can still see the light show" said Issei as he got up with his lover's getting up as well

"Hugh, at least this makes this more fun" said Rias she got up

"Yeah, as comfortable as Issei nyaa is, it gets boring since we can't do anything nyaa" said Kuroka

"Neither are going to stop, so let's have some fun" said Issei baring his dragon teeth as himself and his lovers took off

"Hugh, as much as I hate to say so Issei is right" said Michael sighing

"Agreed, well then let's get this over with" said Sirzech

(around an hour later)

"Well at least we got rid of the last decedents of the old devil kings, and Michael" said Issei holding a glowing ball of yellow light

"Yes Issei?" asked Michael

"Catch" said Issei throwing the ball at Michael

"Thanks, this is Gods power well then I'll use to change the system for the better" said Michael catching the ball of light

"Well then where going home" said Issei as a black portal opened

"Sorry Issei, but I can't allow you to leave here alive" said Saji appearing in his balance breaker

"Who's that?" asked a tv reporter

"Genshirou Saji, my former pawn" said Sona

"You know him, how do you know him though?" asked the tv reporter

"He was one of my servants, when him and Issei's first met they didn't get along, when I said I was marrying Issei he tried to take me from Issei, he left after that and we haven't seen him since" said Sona

"You don't really seem to care about him anymore" said the tv reporter

"No, I don't he tried to kill Issei, I don't care for people that attack the people I love" said Sona

"So, what are you doing here Saji?" asked Issei with some venom in his voice

"I'm here to kill you and take your wives and make them mind broken slaves for me to use!" screamed Saji

"And what makes you think you stand a snowball's chance in hell against me Saji?" asked Issei as his hair started started moving in an angry fashion (like Rias from anime when Issei's die's by Fenrir) "You may have gotten stronger to go against a high-class dragon but I'm stronger"

"Haha, it seems like he's here" said Saji as a golden portal appeared

"Him?" asked Issei surprised as an angel stepped through the portal

"Father you're alive?!" asked Michael shocked

"Well well, look who we have here my stupid no good second son" crackled God in an evil voice

"Father what are you talking about? I've kept everything working since I thought you died in the great war" asked Michael in shock at what his father was saying

"Kept the system working? All you have done is made peace there will never be peace!" screamed God as he shot a light spear at Michael that could kill him with power left over

"Michael!" said Issei as he panicked and opened a portal to the dimensional gap in front of Michael sending the light spear into the gap

"Thank you Issei, Father stop this we have worked hard to get this peace set up why are you doing this, this is what you wanted!" said a scarred Michael as the portal opened only a few feet away from him

"I was a fool to create that stupid dream, now I'll just kill you all and start again starting with that red headed bitch down there!" screamed God as he sent another light spear at Rias

"Ophis" said Issei as he deflected the light spear away from Rias

"Yes Issei?" asked Ophis

"Set up a barrier full power" said Issei as he flew back up the face Saji and God

"Issei?" asked Sirzech

"Of cause my Issei" said Ophis as the barrier went up

"It's to late, Sirzech" said Azazel

"Agreed" said Sirzech shaking his head

"What's to late?" asked the tv reporter

"Issei's going to make sure God die's and stays that way" said Azazel

"Ha, what can you do to me, your weak devil?! I am God argh!" screamed God as a several balls of power of destruction hit him

"Isn't Issei the strongest being in the world, why is God calling him weak?" asked the tv reporter

"Issei and Ophis can make themselves feel human to any other supernatural species, so God is thinking that Issei's weak" laughed Azazel

"Hugh, I'm not going to help father he made this choice he now has to live with it" said Michael

"You lowly devil! Saji get him!" screamed God in pain

"Of cause" said Saji as he started flying towards Issei

"Ophis, if you would please?" asked Issei

"Of cause my Issei" said Ophis

Issei's and Ophis went straight at God and Saji, Ophis turned into her dragon form a long black snake longer Midgardsormr. Ophis dealt with Saji with ease even the help from God it only put him up to high class dragon, so it was no problem for Ophis. God was a tuff fight because he was in the top 10 strongest in the world, which meant he could put up a good fight against Issei. Since God decided to destroy the barrier Ophis put up, Issei had to be careful not to destroy the surrounding area when they where fighting, God didn't care he tried to destroy everything which meant that everyone else that was not human was trying the best they can to protect the area.

"Give up God, this fight is pointless surrender now" said Issei standing over God on the ground with a few rips in his clothes

"Never, I created this world I'll destroy when I want!" screamed God as he got up off the floor weakly "Hugh, who is this kid? I have spent all my time on getting my power back and he's making me use it, fuck it I'll take his power" said God mad in his mind

"God, this is your last chance surrender" said Issei

"Never!" said God as he rushed Issei grabbing him "I'm going to take your power!"

"Oh, well then Ddraig let's give him what he want's" said Issei as the boosted gear appeared on his left hand, then grabbed God the same way he did Vali at the peace talks

"On it partner" said Ddraig as he did the same to God what he did to Vali

"What the, you're a pure-blood devil? How the hell do you have a scared gear?!" asked God scared as more power was forcefully being forced into him

"Fuck you that's how, keep it coming Ddraig he can't take much more" said Issei as he could feel the same feeling he did with Vali "Give up yet?"

"Never, I would rather die then surrender to a devil!" screamed God in pain

"Very well then, goodbye God" said Issei as he released his right hand and moved it into position to stab him right through the heart as Ascalon appeared in his hand

"Haha you fell for it!" laughed God as he broke free "Now dieahh!" screamed God in pain as Fenrir appeared out of nowhere biting God in two killing him

"Fenrir, what are you doing here?" asked Issei he absorbed back his power and gave what was left of God's power to Michael

"Fenrir? Norse mythology am I right?" asked a tv reporter

"Yes nyaa, he was under Vali's control but with him dead he disappeared nyaa" said Kuroka

"Your names Issei correct?" asked Fenrir

"Yes, that's me but I didn't know you could talk" answered Issei

"I've only been able to talk since my father has been sealed away, he had me completely under his control, I couldn't talk or disobey him I could still think but I couldn't say anything" said Fenrir as he walked over to Issei

"Hugh, some father, so all the things you have done have been your father making you" said Issei feeling sorry for Fenrir

"Yes, now onto the reason I'm here, Issei I would like to serve as your familiar" said Fenrir shocking all

"Umm, why though I would've thought that given what your father has done to you it would've made you not want to serve anyone" said Issei

"True, but I've been watching you since I got free and you're a great person if not very perverted" said Fenrir

"How many times have I been called perverted?" asked Issei sighing

"We've lost count" said everyone

"Hugh, well then are you sure Fenrir?" asked Issei as they familiar contract symbol appeared between them

"Yes, I am" said Fenrir as the familiar contract now showed that Issei was Fenrir's master

"Well then let's go home, I need to burn off a lot of energy" said Issei "Oh, I forgot to ask do you have a human form Fenrir?"

"No, I don't I like this form I've never thought of changing it" said Fenrir as he was now the size of a normal dog

"Well then, we'll get to proper living arrangements tomorrow, see ya everyone" said Issei as everyone from his harem got on plus Fenrir and where about to leave until

"Issei, can I come with you there's something me and Lady Venelana wish to talk to you about?" asked Grayfia

"Sure, just make it quick" said Issei as he waited for Grayfia and Venelana to get on

"Issei we didn't get Dragon kind's say to peace" said Michael

"We want peace, some other dragon where supposed to be here but this year's young hatched so they have their claws full" said Issei as they left

(Issei's house living room)

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" asked Issei

"We want to join your harem" said Grayfia and Venelana bluntly

"Will that does sound fun your married" said Issei thinking of all they get sex they could have

"I left my husband because he hasn't had sex with me since Rias was born, he's just been focusing on his harem" said Venelana shocking all

"For me will I do still love Sirzech, I can't have the sort of relationship I want with him, being a devil king and all, we talk and he said if I wanted to find someone else I can" said Grayfia shocking them

"So, we both talked to each other and decided that you would be the best man for us" said Grayfia and Venelana

"Me to, I've fallen in love with you as well" said Murayama shocking everyone the most

"Issei" said Rias

"Yes?" asked Issei a bit nervous

"You need to stop getting so many women falling in love with you" said Rias shaking her head

"Like I've said be for, I'm not doing this on purpose" said Issei

"Are you three sure about this you know how possessive Issei can be nyaa" said Kuroka

"Yes, we are" said Grayfia, Venelana and Murayama

"Well then, let's go upstairs I still have a lot of energy left over from fighting" said Issei as he gestured for the door

"Let's have some fun" said Rias seductively as she forgot the point she was making and the though of seeing and having sex with her own mother turned her on, she was already having sex with her now biological brother so why not add their mother into the mix took over her mind

"Let's go" said Issei loving that Rias was already into this "Fenrir, ask my parents for anything and see you some point tomorrow" said Issei as he was being lead out by his lover's

"Thanks, Issei have fun" laughed Fenrir as he walked over to the sofa and sat with his parents

"Hugh, what is are son like?" asked Mr's Hyoudou

"A kind, yet very perverted man" said Fenrir

That was the last time Issei and his lovers were seen for the rest day. When Issei said he had energy left over he meant it they had sex for hours on end, so much sex that they completely forgot the night but when they would wake up they would have a very big surprise waiting for them.

(the next morning around 11am)

"Ahh, I'm sore we must have done it how many times?" asked Issei as he yawned "Well, best clear up before they girl's wake up or someone comes in" said Issei still yawning as he used magic to replace bedsheets and clean everyone up

"Ddraig, are you out? Because I feel something scaly on me and more tails" asked Issei as he started rubbing the dust out from his eyes as he got no response making him think he was still asleep but in truth he was wide awake looking at the scene which was currently a scaly Issei with everyone else being the same even

"Morning every holy fuck!" screamed Issei as he now saw everyone was covered in scales matching their hair colour

"What, what's going on Issei what the fuck!" screamed everyone as they woke and saw that themselves and everyone else were now covered head to toe in scales and as they got up they could also see they had dragon wings and a dragon's tail

"Ophis, what's happened?" asked Issei hoping that she knew what happened

"I don't know, my best guess is that with all that left-over power being put into your cum it made are body's turn into hybrid's so are body could with stand it, but I don't get why I'm like this the as well" said Ophis as she was studding everyone

"I can't change back to my human form, can anyone?" asked Issei

"Nope" answered everyone even Ophis

"Partner, what happened I couldn't talk to you holy shit?!" asked Ddraig as he woke up along with Albion

"Okay everyone calm down, judging by the feel of everyone's power all of you have become dragon hybrid's well that's my best guess anyway" said Issei

"Issei, what was that holy fuck!?" asked the rest of the house as they came in

"Okay, let's get something to eat first then we can try and figure this out some more" said Issei as his stomach growled along with everyone's else's "Fenrir contact Sirzech, Azazel and Michael"

"Yes Issei" said Fenrir

(kitchen)

"Well we have the reports back from the test and it seems you've all become new dragon species, dragon/devil, Dragon/fallen/devil, dragon/devil/vampire, dragon/devil/Phoenix and dragon/devil/ Nekoshou. Grayfia, Venelana and Murayama your pregnancy's have sped up to match everyone else, and on the line pf pregnancy's all of your unborn kids are fine but have changed to match your bodies" said Azazel reading off the medical report

"Wow, I can't believe something like this could've happened, any idea's Ophis?" asked Issei

"No, I have never seen anything like this, my best guess is that because you're a dragon god, all parts of you are pure power including your sperm, when it reacted with everyone's body the power changed everyone's bodies into that of a dragon" said Ophis

"Well, it's not done us any harm" said Rias

"True, if anything I already feel stronger" said Irina as she got up and cracked her knuckles

"Hmm, Ophis do you think everyone else will now have their own dragon form?" asked Issei

"I don't see why not, it may take some time to use it and turn back to a humanoid form though" said Ophis

"Well should we head to the training room and get used to this?" asked Rias

"Well then call us if anything happens" said Sirzech as himself, Azazel and Michael left

"Well you're not going to do much you lot are pregnant" said Issei

"Okay, Issei" said Rias as everyone left

"Wow, look at that view" said Ddraig in Issei's mind

"I know, I think I can get used to everyone being like this, in fact I think I'm going to love seeing that from now on" said Issei back to Ddraig as he was watching them walk away seeing their tails swayed sexily with each step

After a few hours of light training everyone found they couldn't change back to a human form. But that didn't bother them they were still the same people. After the training they went and had a shower, this gave them a chance to study their knew body's because the scales they had where as hard as a dragons but at the same time flexible like normal skin.

(Author's note: sorry this took so long I had this all ready to go up be for my new story but then I lost the latest copy so I had to start again from around the middle. Then I got problems with where it will write (I blame MC WORD for that). Then some family stuff and a few other things. I should be able to get out chapters normally from now on. If your wondering what everyone now looks like, the scales have replaced their skin the tail and wings come out of the normal positions they would and their hand stayed the same besides their nails looking sharper, also the rest of their bodies has been replaced with that of a dragon.)


	8. Chap 8 Final

Highschool dxd Dragon God of Domination

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

It had been around a week after the "Little" incident, thing had settled down in Issei's household well back to the norm anyway. Issei's had told his lovers to stay in the house for safety reasons, since there were still some people that didn't agree with the peace signing. Those main groups were extremely religious people, Catholics mainly. Other religions had started to adapt to the big change, allowing devil's and fallen into their religions. In heaven things had started to improve with Michael now having Gods power it made him the new god of heaven, which allowed him to alter the system God had made. The first things he did is to stop holy punishment for Devils and Fallen, it could be used as punishment but only when needed. (devils could hold holy stuff, but could hurt them if the system deemed what they were doing evil) Probably the biggest change in heaven was that Michael had changed the system to allow angels to have kids via sex, along with this he had allowed angels to have a freer life style, but they were told to moderate it they were still angels. (Killing was forbidden) Of cause this led to around a hundred angels falling at first, they were slowly allowed back in becoming angels again. They had to admit what they had done wrong and so forth.

With the signing the other factions started signing the peace treaty as well, the one that surprised everyone the most was the vampire faction since they hated other species. It wasn't until the peace signing they found out why the vampires wanted to start working with other species. Dracula had taken back his crown and he had a new queen at his side, one of the few vampires he had sired himself, Seras Victoria now known as Seras Dracula. Everyone was scared no that's an understatement they were petrified, Dracula was one of the strongest beings around and now that his own queen was from his blood meant she would be as strong as him given time. When they asked why they wanted to start working with humans they said two names Integra Hellsing and Walter c. Dornez, they said living with then changed their views on life. They said that the old ways of the vampires were outdated and needed to change along with the world.

(Issei's house 11am)

"I never would've thought that any of this would happen" said Issei sitting in the living room watching tv with the household

"Nyaa!" purred Kuroka and Koneko happily who were laying their heads on Issei's lap will he was petting them will their tails swayed happily

"The world is full of surprises little brother" said Sirzech appearing behind everyone

"Hey brother, what are you doing here?" asked Issei tilting his head back to see Sirzech standing there

"I came to see how everyone is doing and to give you all something to help with the pregnancy's" said Sirzech joining everyone on the settee "Well for one you are going to need a nursery for them, secondly you're going to need a new floor for them and finally there is going to be 21 kids at least and with knowing you Issei probably more, so I'm giving you servants to look after the place and your kids meaning they need a place to stay" said Sirzech

"Really thanks, that will be a big help" said Issei happily

"No problem Issei, the servants will be of devil, fallen, angel and more, they said they would do as thanks for being one of the main people that helped are kinds finally get peace" said Sirzech happily

"To think a pervert was one of the people that made the biblical factions have peace after thousands of years of war and a cold war" said Michael appearing along with Gabriel and Azazel

"Are sure that's a good idea brother ahh!" said Azazel laughing as lightning hit him knocking him to the ground

"You're one to talk Azazel" said Issei as he stopped petting Kuroka for a second getting a displeased moan from her to send the lighting at Azazel then went back to petting her

"Haha, Azazel you should know better than to do that!" laughed Sirzech's

"Ow! Anyway, Issei everyone I have something to say" said Azazel getting up from the floor repairing his clothes

"What is it Azazel?" asked Issei snickering

"You remember Raynare?" asked Azazel getting an angry look from everyone

"What about her?!" asked Issei as his hand started twitching as more lighting danced around his hand

"She's alive" said Azazel as Issei tackled him to the ground

"WHAT! How the hell is she alive?!" screamed Issei as his power spiked to more than enough to kill Azazel

"Cough! Let me explain the situation please!" begged Azazel

"Start talking!" demanded Issei

"Around a week after are peace signing I was out walking here on earth, I saw some old Satan faction devils attacking a cloaked fallen. My first reaction was to help the unknown fallen, I took care of the devils with ease and as I was finishing of the last one he shot a fire ball at the fallen revealing their face. It was Raynare, she was in a bad state her limbs were thin as anything. She said my name as she collapsed, at first I wondered what to do but then more devils showed up and started attacking so I transported us back to my place and placed her in the spare bed. A few days later she woke up terrified that I would kill her but I said I wouldn't and asked her why she killed you and Asia, she told me the whole story of how Kokabiel captured and brainwashed everyone on his side, she managed to resist at first but slowly it start working on her. When she was on the date with you it slightly broke allowing her to start taking back control, when you were at the church when she begged for you to help her that was when the mind control fully broke, as Rias's attack was about to hit her she managed to teleport away. She was found by a woman in her 60 in a bad shape, the lady took her in and healed her since she teleported herself into a tree and fell out, time passed and they started living together since the woman had no kids she liked having Raynare around even though she knew she was a fallen. In that time it gave Raynare a chance to think about what she had done and with the help of the woman she knew what she had to do for you to forgive her and to forgive herself for what she had done, one day when they were outside doing some yard work they got attacked by the old Satan faction, Raynare managed to kill them but not be for they got a lethal strike on the woman. She died in Raynare's arms the last thing she said was for Raynare to find you lot again and seek forgiveness, Raynare gave her a burial and left to find you lot, then she ran into the devils and you now know the rest" said Azazel shocking all there since the could tell Azazel wasn't lying most importantly Issei, Asia and Rias were the ones most affected by the news

"You mean when we killed those fallen, we basically killed?!" asked Rias nervously

"Innocent people" said Azazel cutting Rias off

"Dare maou!" said Rias crying along with Asia

"You did them a favour, the way Raynare said Kokabiel did it was an outright horrible way, it basically destroyed their personality's and made them into weapons of destruction that only followed Kokabiel's orders, their original personalities were gone and there was no know way to bring it back" said Azazel as Issei let him as everyone started processing what Azazel said

"Where is Raynare now?" asked Issei

"She's at my place at the moment, why do you ask?" asked Azazel concerned at why Issei was asking

"I no we need to apologies to her, even if we didn't know the truth at the time, and if that is the truth she told you" said Issei

"I'll only get her if you promise not to kill her on site" said Azazel

"I promise" said Issei

"Okay then" said Azazel feeling Issei won't attack her as he contacted Raynare and told her to teleport

"Raynare" said everyone as Raynare teleported in

"Hello, Issei, Asia, Rias everyone" were the first words Raynare said to Issei and everyone in a good year

"Raynare, Azazel said that you and everyone else was brainwashed to fight us is that right?" asked Issei trying to not make eye contact with her

"Yes" said Raynare sadly looking down at the floor

"So, you didn't want to kill me and Asia, is that right?" asked Issei seeing the sadness in Raynare's eyes

"Yes" cried Raynare as she broke down slumping onto her knee's

"Everyone out" said Issei

"Issei?" asked Everyone surprised

"I said out!" said Issei again

Everyone left the room leaving Issei, Asia, Rias and Raynare alone in the room, to say Raynare was scared was an understatement she couldn't read Issei's actions he could kill her right now for all she knew. But if that was the only way for then to forgive her then she would let them kill her.

"Raynare" said Issei looking into Raynare's eyes

"Yes, Issei?" asked Raynare scared at what Issei would do

"You want us to forgive you, don't you?" asked Issei

"Yes, please I'll do anything you want me to do" begged Raynare crying telling the three that the guilt was killing her and there was only one way for her to forgive herself for it

"Then get on your knees" commanded Issei as Ascalon appeared in his hand

"Okay" said Raynare sadly getting onto her knees

Outside the room everyone was shocked what was going on, they knew Issei had become a person to enjoy fights all dragons did but would he kill Raynare? They couldn't do anything to stop him even if they tried.

"Issei, please don't kill Raynare" was the look Asia was giving Issei

"Issei don't, she's suffered to much already" was the face Rias was making

Issei didn't say as anything as her started moving Ascalon towards Raynare's neck. Raynare saw it coming and closed her eyes taking what she probably thought would be her last breath as tears fell from her eyes. But as she waited for the sword to take off her head it didn't come, but instead she felt a pare of hands rap round her shoulders and take her into a hug.

"Raynare, you are forgiven" said Issei hugging Raynare

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" cried Raynare bursting into tears as Asia and Rias bent down and hugged her as well

"You had us scared there for a second Issei" said Sirzech coming in with everyone else

"I'm a pervert, not a murderer and besides Raynare is sorry for what she has done, there's no reason to kill her" said Issei looking up at everyone

"Well then, I'll tell the workers to begin working" said Sirzech happily

"We best be off then" said Everyone else

"Raynare, let's go" said Azazel as he was the only one left the appeared

"No, Issei can I stay here and help you?" asked Raynare surprising everyone

"Why though?" asked Issei surprised

"Will you have forgiven me, I need to forgive myself for what I've done, so I would like to be a servant to you to" said Raynare

"Very well then, Grayfia since you have more experience with this can you get this done please?" asked Issei

"Of cause Issei" said Grayfia as she gestured for Raynare to follow her

(a few hours later Issei's room)

"Everything is set up Issei, Raynare will start serving as a servant in a few hours" said Grayfia coming into Issei's room seeing Venelana giving Issei a tit job as a load of cum covered her face and tits

"Ahh, thank you Grayfia, now why don't you come here" moaned Issei since it was Venelana and Grayfia's turn with Issei

"I think I will" said Grayfia as she walked over to her husband and her mistress turned lover seductively

"Here you go Grayfia" moaned Venelana letting Issei's dick out of her tits licking his tip be for she let it go

"Mhh, Issei you taste so good mhh" moaned Grayfia as she started sucking Issei's dick as Venelana started eating her out

"Mhh, your pussy tastes even better Grayfia mhh" moaned a muffled Venelana

"Well she is pregnant, ahh" moaned Issei as Grayfia started playing with his balls

"Mhh, Issei it's not nice mhh to talk about mhh someone mhh as if they're not here mhh" moaned Grayfia grabbing Issei's balls harder to make her point but it back fired on her

"You may be one of my wife's but I'm still your master, and I think a punishment is in order" said Issei darkly as he rubbed the side of Grayfia's face

"Mhh? Issei-sama Mhh?!" asked Grayfia wondering what Issei would do when all of a sudden he grabbed two handfuls of her hair and then proceeded to fuck her mouth and throat as hard as he wanted

"Venelana, don't you think we should teach this naughty maid a lesson" teased Issei as he continued to fuck Grayfia's throat

"I think we should Issei" answered Grayfia laughing

"MHH, MHHHH!" Moaned a muffled Grayfia loudly as Venelana started licking Grayfia's ass since when she was still married to Sirzech the only person to do anything to her ass was Venelana when they had their nights together since they were both unsatisfied by their husbands

"Ahh, enjoying this Grayfia? Being fucked by your master and one of your mistresses" teased Issei

"Mhh, yesssmhhh!" moaned Grayfia her muffled voice sending vibrations along Issei's dick

"What a good girl, mother do you think she deserves a reward?" asked Issei with a perverted smile on his face

"Mhh! I think we should son mhh!" moaned Venelana she was loving this, will incest didn't affect the supernatural in fact it was a big turn on for some, will Venelana had found out that she loved having sex with her son's wife but now it was so much better

"Well then, here you go Grayfia!" said Issei as he released himself inside Grayfia seeing Venelana's face as it was covered in Grayfia's cum it was the same face of when he called Rias sister when they were having sex she was loving it the same as Rias "Guess it runs in the family, well I can't say much" laughed Issei in his mind

"Ahhh Issei-sama's milk, it's delicious" moaned Grayfia as Issei pulled himself out of Grayfia letting the last few drops hit her face and chest

"Mhh, give me some as well!" pouted Venelana cutely as she kissed Grayfia tasting Issei's cum

"Mhh, Venelana mhh" moaned Grayfia as she started playing with Venelana's tits

"Sorry to forget about you mother" purred Issei as he crawled behind Venelana seeing her dripping pussy giving it a lick before pushing into it earning a pleased moan from her

"Ahh, good boy, you knew exactly what mommy wanted" moaned Venelana turning around for a second to kiss Issei

"Mhh, you're welcome mother, but don't expect me to do all the work mommy" moaned Issei as he moved slowly making his point

"Of cause" moaned Venelana as she started bucking her hips against Issei's as Grayfia started kissing her again not wanting to be left out

They continued for another two hours, trying multiple positions, until Issei "much to his disappointment" was called to heaven along with Irina to work on some unique holy sword designs with Gabriel. Then he had to go and see Michael to get Earths climate shorted out, since dragons couldn't life comfortably on earths anymore and with most of the older dragons being from earth originally, they wanted to go home. It was even getting to him and now his mates, either to hot or to cold. By the time Issei and Irina had got everything done it was late, so they decided to stay the night. During when they were having sex to relieve the days stress, Issei felt a presence and decided to pull whoever it was into the room, they found it was none other than Gabriel.

"Well well well, look what we have here Irina" teased Issei as he held Gabriel in place with some magic

"Oh Gabriel, I didn't know you would do this, what a naughty thing to do" teased Irina darkly as she turned her head round to see Gabriel being held by Issei's magic

"Issei, let me go please" asked Gabriel blushing since Issei and Irina were both naked then seeing Issei's dick was standing tall

"I think not Gabriel, you brought me up here when I was having sex and now for the third time I've been interrupted, so now that you know that what do you think I'm going to?" asked Issei walking over to Gabriel, what Irina had told him about Gabriel was right she was the most beautiful angel in heaven

"Issei, can you at least let me down please?" asked Gabriel a bit nervous at what Issei was planning to do

"Hmm, should I Irina?" asked Issei pervertedly

"I don't know Issei, should we?" asked Irina pervertedly walking towards Gabriel

"Irina, what's happened to you? You weren't like this when you were an angel" asked Gabriel seeing Irina's big change in personality

"Oh, you mean my change in my personality?" asked Irina getting a nod from Gabriel "Well I guess this is the true me, it was forced to hind away from when I was a kid, but now it's free and I love it" said Irina as she kissed Gabriel surprising Gabriel and Issei since Irina just kissed the strongest female angel in heaven

"Oh Irina, you're turning into me, I like it" said Issei pervertedly as he pulled Irina off Gabriel and threw her onto the bed and started playing with her breasts

"Ahh, Issei!" moaned Irina as Issei had his way with her

"Irina looks like she is really enjoying it" said Gabriel under her breath as her hands subconsciously moved towards her tits and her pussy and started playing with them

Gabriel was the dream girl of every male angel and with angels now being able to have kids it made most of the male angels want to have kids with her. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement, she herself did want kids but she wanted to find the right man that could please her in bed but not only look at her for her body but herself in general. And Issei so far was the best choice, but he did kill God the angels "father", Gabriel had already lost her brother Lucifer thanks to God tricking him.

"Ahh! ISSEI! MORE!" screamed Irina in bliss

"Haha, you're the most wet you have been in a long time, is it because you're being watched by Gabriel?" asked Issei darkly as he teased Irina's nipples

"Ahh! YESSSSS I LOVE IT!" screamed Irina trying to buck her hips against Issei's dick trying to get her release since Issei was holding her just off her release

"What a naughty girl, well then Gabriel why don't you join us?" asked Issei smiling as he turned to see Gabriel on the floor hands on her breasts and pussy in a small puddle of her own juices

"Ahh, I better not regret this" moaned Gabriel as she crawled over to Issei and Irina

"Oh, you wont trust me, we'll give you the best time of your live" said Issei darkly as he pulled Gabriel into a kiss

For the rest of the night screams of pleasure were heard from the room, all male angels were sad since Gabriel had taken a man and none of them were that man. A week later Issei and everyone were invited to Kyoto by Yasaka, she wanted to invite Issei and everyone over to start the peace talks between dragons and Youkai. During one of the nights staying there Yasaka got captured by the hero faction, this caused the Youkai to be in an up roar since with her having Leyline power it made her not be able to away for Kyoto for long periods of time and would start to affect the city negatively. So, with the help of Issei he along with a sizeable force of Youkai which included Kunou led an attack on the hero factions base, the fight didn't last long as even with the hero factions weapons they couldn't hold up against the fire power of Issei and the Youkai faction combined.

The Youkai faction was extremely happy that Yasaka was back in the capital and the peace talks resumed. Yasaka rewarded Issei by creating a shrine to him and Ophis, so they could be worshiped as the dragon gods. Because with like in Hell were Issei had become a role model for younger kids he had started gaining fame on earth. A religion had formed to worship dragons and with Issei and Ophis being the Alpha's they wanted a proper shrine to worship them and dragon kind, so with the help of the Youkai faction the built a shrine for Issei and Ophis and for the rest of dragon kind.

A week after the whole thing Dracula invited everyone over for peace talks, Issei was excited to meet Dracula since he had read the Bram stocker novels and wanted to know if he was like in person. Dracula turned out to be a great person, him meeting Seras had changed for the better. Well partly he still enjoyed fighting and much to Issei's and everyone's surprise Dracula was a huge pervert. Issei could see one reason why, Seras she was drop dead gorgeous (pun intended) put she was a killer when pissed. A while they were there Issei and Dracula had fights for fun, that left Rias, Seras and the others to talk. They quickly developed a friendship and they found out Seras was pregnant, to say Seras was happy was an understatement she was through the roof.

With everyone being away for a few weeks it allowed the mansion to be remodelled. The mansion was now ready for Issei's kids which would be 21 kids at the least if everyone only gave birth to one child. Of cause with saving her mum Kunou had fallen for Issei, and with her mother's permission moved to Kuoh to be with Issei. Yasaka asked Issei to wait until she was older to do anything with her since she was only in middle school age. During the time away Raynare got her time with Issei, it surprised him at first but Issei could see Raynare wanted this so he let her. A week later they found out she was pregnant everyone was happy since during the time she had been back with Issei they could tell something was wrong she wasn't fully happy and with this she became fully happy.

Speaking of the school it was being converted into the first school in the human world that would teach magic and so forth. It was Sona's idea to do it, Issei knew Sona wanted to start up her own school to teach people and know she got her chance. It might not have been the same way she expected it to go but she didn't care.

As the years passed a lot of things happened in Issei's mansion. Some days you would here crying were someone of the had stepped of Koneko's and Kuroka's kids cat tails, making them lash out at whoever did it. Or crying when the kids didn't get treats because they were misbehaving. Laughter when Seras and Dracula's daughter named Claire Tepes Dracula came over to play with them.

The rest of the world had prospered, with the introduction of magic it made things a lot easier to do. Kuoh Magical Academy became famous for producing the best skilled magic users. Rating games became a famous sport were anyone could participate and win rewards from money and more. All species lived happily for the rest of time.

(Authors note: Sorry to end the story here but I lost the documents that planed out each chapter, and the story was set to end in this chapter anyway)


End file.
